<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning Embers and Black Eagles by OneMoreLight0950</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708380">Burning Embers and Black Eagles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreLight0950/pseuds/OneMoreLight0950'>OneMoreLight0950</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay pining really hits at 3AM, I promise, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Pining, Sad Edelgard von Hresvelg, Slow Burn, Spoilers, bitches really said write the ballroom scene but with edelgard, byleth isnt obilvious she just doesnt understand feelings and what feelings are which, dont worry bby we love you, i just recently got my switch and this game, im bitches, im late to the party and im sorry, its 3AM goddamnit let me write this real quick, its me, no beta we die like men, we really said "fuck the church" didn't we</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreLight0950/pseuds/OneMoreLight0950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth didn't quite know where her path would take her, but she certainly didn't expect it to turn out like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dorothea Arnault &amp; Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, My Unit | Byleth &amp; Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Soldier, Poet, King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright listen, this is my first work in both this website and fandom. I hardly know what I'm doing so if there's some tag I missed or a misspelled word somewhere down the line please let me know. Also if the characters feel a bit OOC just tell me. I want to get them right and that won't happen if I don't get called out for it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth sighed, running a hand through her navy hair to keep her bangs from getting too wild from the dancing prior to her finding a place to rest a moment. Her blue eyes scanning around the room. So far being the Monastery’s “favorite <em>young </em>professor” definitely didn’t seem as grand as she once thought. Boys and girls alike wanted to dance with her and that hardly counted the various professors and other faculty either. What she wouldn’t give to have a moment of peace <em>and</em> <em>not being dragged at a moment’s notice to the floor…again.</em> Everything about the hall felt slightly stifling with the larger than usual crowds. </p><p>Granted, the night seemed to brighten when she noticed Ferdinand and Dorothea (of all the pairings she assumed from their constant banter that they were not the best of friends, but she feels that maybe she should be corrected on her assumptions more often) dancing with the horde of students. Edelgard dancing with Dimitri was not as surprising, knowing her student, (and she really did) it was for show. The leader of the Blue Lions and the leader of the Black Eagles dancing at this ball was probably to stir things up in a way that Byleth really either didn’t care to know (or in a larger case <em>not</em> want to know).</p><p>A cheer erupted at her left. At the sight of Caspar chugging down a pitcher-<em>is that juice?- </em>before he choked back a gulp of air when he emptied its contents. She rolled her eyes at that, turning her gaze back to the dancefloor, noticing that her house leader was nowhere to be seen. If it had been any other month, she wouldn’t have spare much of a glance, but given the recent events, she felt her stomach twist slightly. Surely Edelgard wasn’t taken? She heard rumors, snippets of young women being taken, but doubted it would’ve happened here, much less at a <em>goddamn</em> <em>ball</em> of all places.</p><p>Her mind vaguely registered the change of music as her brows furrowed in trying to spot the familiar white hair that she had become so fond of. A hand on her own startled her, grasping tightly while leading her to the ballroom floor. Byleth takes a moment, glancing at the gloved fingers intertwined with her own slightly darker skin before trailing up the uniform, spotting a red cloak an- <em>Edelgard</em>. The tightness in her chest vanished, but a feeling of being pushed from behind became more insistent.</p><p>“Come on, teach! I’d say it’s about time we show those other house why the Black Eagle house is the best!” She didn’t bother turning, she’s sure turning her head 180 degrees would’ve creeped out any potential house recruits (<em>not to mention hazardous</em>). God, she hoped that was Casper and not Ferdinand. She couldn’t tell when it came to their zealous need to prove their superiority. For a brief moment she only saw the sea of uniforms, she struggled to hold on to the gloved hand leading her to the center.</p><p>The sound of the percussion and strumming had suddenly paused, then an elbow intersecting hers. “Well, my teacher, won’t you dance with us?” A pair of violet eyes and a smirk entered her vision. <em>Her house leader</em>. Edelgard. She could feel her own feet tapping and moving in time to the music already. (<em>She’s certainly not getting much of a choice, since her students felt the need to drag her.)</em></p><p> “Do I have a choice, Princess?” Byleth asked, no other intention behind her words besides the respectful tone she usually had when speaking to Edelgard in a public setting.</p><p>Edelgard’s cheeks reddened slightly at the word <em>Princess</em>. It wasn’t the usual way Byleth would address her. She’ll admit, but she always did like teasing her students (<em>with the exemption of Bernie, given the other instance when she did left the poor girl quite frazzled)</em>. “Well, in this case, I’m afraid that it’s not really a choice.” She smiled, spinning her professor around. The music began to get louder, the beat faster. Byleth noticed her students in a circle, each with a partner, but more or less surrounding the center; Edelgard and her. Their elbows no longer locked, but their hands touching as they spin, switching sides when the beat matches the rhythm they’ve set.  </p><p> The spinning slowly sped up, but she doesn’t notice the room spinning nor the colors flying by. Just the sea of white hair flying and the ringing laugh filling her ears as the music crescendos. Then Edelgard spins herself out of where she was before spinning back into Byleth’s arms, and Byleth moves on instinct. She catches the girl in her arms, one on her waist and the other placed behind her own back. She remembers the folk dancing Remire village would have when times were different, how some of the women would spend hours trying to teach her the feminine way to dance before allowing her father Jeralt to take over after giving up. Byleth and Edelgard move seamlessly together, she wonders how the girl can move so precisely, but she certainly had a knack for dancing. Following the music, they dance, staying in the center of the circle that their house members made. Their eyes locked at some point, but she couldn’t remember when because she feels like those violet eyes haven’t left hers all throughout the dance. They keep dancing, the music getting louder and louder before it abruptly stops.</p><p> Edelgard facing Byleth fully, their bodies heaving. Byleth swears that she can feel the other girl's heart racing <em>and that Edelgard surely feels it too</em> given how close they are, barely any space between them.  But all she can do is feel her chest rising and falling with Edelgard’s own breathing and the cheers erupting, all while their eyes still stay locked. <em>Were they always such a vibrant purple?</em> She thinks, and swears by Seiros that the night might end in a disaster after all.</p><p>They’re knocked out of their stupor when Caspar (<em>of all the times that he could’ve opened his loud mouth</em>) lets out a whoop next to them. Their eyes snap away, before the realization sets in. They drop the hands from each other waists, both with faint blushes, but neither able to tell if it’s from the dancing or <em>something else</em>. But if it is <em>something else</em>, they know what the implication is, and that alone spells trouble for Byleth. <em>A professor and a student? Much less their own house leader?</em> She’s absolutely sure that the glare she feels at the back of her neck is from Hubert.</p><p>Nevertheless, Edelgard sighs as she steps back, her apprehension written across her face with her eyes darting to the side before giving a glance toward Byleth, “Goddess Tower, at midnight. I have to tell you something important…please professor.”</p><p> Byleth only nods, not quite sure if that <em>something important</em> is what she thinks. Edelgard bows, whispering a faint “thank you” before she’s whisked away by Hubert. Byleth doesn’t have much time to ponder what she meant, because another student tries to whisk her away once more.</p><p>~~~</p><p>After a few dances with her students, Byleth finally managed to escape out into the courtyard to catch her breath. The music still filling her ears from her place outside. She spots Hubert seemingly waiting for her to notice him.</p><p>“It’s best that you escape the festivities now before someone else whisks you away. I’m sure you don’t wish to keep Lady Edelgard waiting longer than she already has.” With a pointed look and sharp eyes, Hubert could be intimidating, but for Byleth, he was still a student, <em>her student</em> no less.</p><p>“It seems that I have a promise to keep then, please make sure my absence does not cause too much disappointment.” She remarks, a small smile adorning her usually blank features, watching his own morph into one of shock.</p><p>She finds herself walking toward the Goddess Tower with her heart racing. She shouldn’t be feeling this excited over meeting with her student outside of the classroom, but reason does not have the strength to fight when it comes to the matters of the heart. <em>Was it too late to back out? </em>She thought as she saw the stairwell leading upwards. She resigns to going up when she remembers how hesitant Edelgard was when telling her to meet. She supposes that things between them have only continued to develop since Byleth always seemed to go out of her way to invite the girl to have tea with her….and meals….and- she shakes her head. So maybe things progressed because she wanted to see exactly <em>who</em> Edelgard was beneath her mask of pride and control.</p><p>She remembers the night that Edelgard confided in her about the dreams. How she opened up, displaying her vulnerability in the light of the moon. How her pale skin seemed to be even paler, and the white of her hair bathed in moonlight casting an ethereal glow surrounding her. How her violet eyes held so much sorrow, grief, and anger. Too much for a girl of her age to have when she had yet to take the throne of her homeland and the weight of its people baring down on her shoulders.</p><p>Byleth realizes that she had reached the top of the tower, taking note of the white haired girl waiting. Steeling her nerves, she approaches. A hand reaching out to touch the younger girl’s shoulders.</p><p>“Edelgard, you wished to speak to me?” The girl jumped, face flushing as she turned to face Byleth. Her violet eyes so wide that Byleth sees the flecks of sliver usually hidden behind brilliant lavender.</p><p>“Yes- Yes, I did- I mean I do.” Byleth could practically feel the girl’s nerves radiating off of her.</p><p>“Princess, you do not need to force-“</p><p>“NO! I just- I am hoping- I mean trying to-“ She cuts herself off with an annoyed ‘tch’. Byleth raises a dark brow. Edelgard always seemed to know what to say, so that fact that she’s rendered nearly speechless puts Byleth at a loss. “There are some things I have to get off my chest. And it won’t make sense unless I tell you everything…” There’s a silence that follows, and it makes Byleth’s skin crawl slightly with guilt and a bit of regret. She had told her once that opening up is better than letting herself bare everything on her own. However, she didn’t expect this to come out from it.  </p><p>“<em>Edelgard,” </em>her voice barely above a whisper. “You do not need to tell me if you are not ready. I am more than willing to wait.” She says, she feels that the out she’s giving the girl is cowardly, for some reason it feels like she knows where this<em> might </em>be going.</p><p>“I had a feeling you’d say that my teacher.” Edelgard tries to hide the slight curve of her lips and the blush that slowly grows. A sense of relief loosening the tension in her shoulders that came from seeing Edelgard in such a state of distress.</p><p>The silence that falls between them is comfortable as they both opt to stare out the window to the stars shining down on them. After a few moments Edelgard turns to her teacher, “Do you think that we can make a promise here…now?” She asks, her face unreadable. Byleth knows the implications of making a promise in the Goddess Tower, especially during this glamorous ball taking place. She has ears, and rumors never cease around these halls, much less in her own house either.</p><p>“Any promise you wish, Edelgard.” She says, not quite knowing what she actually means by that.</p><p>“Promise that…we will remain friends…not as a student and her teacher, but equals. After I ascend to the throne.” From her tone, Byleth knew- no felt the plea she was actually making.</p><p><em>Don’t leave me. </em>She knows her answer before Edelgard even finishes.</p><p>“<em>I swear it.”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. After Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After rain, the sun always made sure to bring back its warm light, but this time it only kept raining.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After years of training and traveling with her father and his band of mercenaries, she learned that rain brings nothing but poor footwork and even poorer eyesight. She has never really enjoyed the rain. It always seemed to bring bad memories or gave her an ominous feeling. Her knees were to her chest as she sat on the ground of her room, back against the door, her arms wrapped around her, hands gripping her upper arms as she recalls the numerous memories.</p><p>Like that mission her house was sent out on regarding the Gautier’s son Miklan stealing a Hero’s Relic. It was raining then, the sky weeping over the fact that a crestless son, so devoted to finding his place after being thrown aside by his own blood, became a monster by holding the Relic in his hands.</p><p>There was something about the whole ordeal that made her think about her own Relic. Sothis said that it was different than the other relics, but if she didn’t have the crest…didn’t have the power the goddess bestowed on her, what would’ve become of her the moment she wielded the sword? It was a terrifying thought, and she is sure that many of her own students had come to the same conclusion. Every time they glanced at her own Relic, a painful reminder that even blessings could become curses.</p><p>The dark thoughts that followed were those of nightmares and dark beasts. To think not a few days before everyone celebrated at Garreg Mach, dancing, eating, even going as far as obtaining rather interesting dance partners (<em>Byleth herself included</em>). And now, the unspoken promise the Church has shown the students, the promise of death in the face of rebellion, brought on turmoil in Byleth. Rhea had told her to lead them well. But…<em>where</em> exactly is she leading them? A war that seemed to get more and more complicated the more she stayed at Garreg Mach. The more she unraveled, the more Edelgard’s words seemed to make sense. Her dear students…her father was right. Those kids really are bringing something out of her, something that she cannot quite place just yet. The rainfall and thunder she hears outside her door tightens the throb in her chest as she remembers his words about her change.</p><p><br/>
The rain usually brings the sweet scent of wet Earth, a breath of renewal. But this time for Byleth, it brought nothing but sorrow. The mission was supposed to be simple. Stop the demonic beasts and save the students trapped in an unused chapel. Prior to their mission, her father made a note to tell her that he hoped to get some time to speak with her of something important. She had told him that there would be time for it later after the mission.</p><p><br/>
But leave it to the Goddess to be cruel even after blessing Byleth with the Crest of Flames and the ability to wield the Sword of the Creator.</p><p><br/>
The moment they had saved Monica and she skipped past Jeralt, an odd feeling happened to appear in her chest. Then she witnessed the girl burying a knife in her father’s back. And she froze in place…<em>she froze</em>. The first thing her father warned her never to do on the battlefield and she does it.</p><p><br/>
Various memories flood her mind as she sees her father gasping for breath and Monica twisting the knife out his back. Ones of her much younger than she was now, braiding her father’s hair as his mercenaries watch and drink in celebration of their newest job ending in a successful bounty. The smile on his face when she lifts her hands, and with a blank expression, “All done.” She says to him, before being brought into a hug and his head nudges her own. “Thanks kiddo.” Another of her trying to lift her father’s sword, too young to even get the tip off the ground, her blank features staring at the sword, wondering how her father could lift such a thing before he takes it away from her hands. Then he hands her a small knife with a blue sheath. “Let’s get you trained up with this one first alright?” He says, a proudness in his tone as he speaks to her. The first time she sparred with his friends, him watching intently. Watching her wipe the floor with each fluid moment before he smirks and turns to the men laying on the ground groaning, “My boys got their asses handed by my daughter. Either I trained her well, or you folks need the basics taught to you again.” He sends a wink her way, and she tilts her head slightly, wondering the meaning of the joke. Every memory, good and bad, flooded her mind.</p><p><br/>
She is snapped back into reality when she hears Monica speak.</p><p><br/>
Before things could escalate further, she forced time to reverse. Monica was back to skipping past Jeralt, her grip on her sword tightened before she launched an attack on Monica only to be stopped by a man with unnaturally pale skin. “You must survive. Merely because there is a role that I require you to fulfill.” He says, before he vanishes with Monica.</p><p><br/>
Byleth's grip on her sword slackened, she drops it on the ground, not caring of anything but her father and the red stain growing on his shirt. She runs over to where her father is now laying, pulling him on her lap as he is speaking, “Sorry, looks like…I’m going to have to leave you now.” Her hands feel wet as she realizes that his blood is soaking through his clothing to her hands. She feels them shaking, her mind racing. <em>What can she even do? Could she even save him if that man appears again with her Divine Pulse?</em></p><p><br/>
She did not realize that she’s crying until her father points out that it’s the first time she’s ever cried and that its for him. He tells her how her tears both sadden him and yet give him some peace that his once expressionless child is now crying for him. He takes a final breath in her arms, and the rain falls mixing in with her own tears and broken sobbing. At the memory, her eyes burn, threatening to spill tears, but she already shed enough tears she feels. Her eyes only burn as her hands tighten themselves around her, teeth clenching as she tries to keep her sobs from choking out.</p><p><br/>
Edelgard once said that she had the power to face entire armies, that the Imperial Forces and the Church would not be able to stop her. <em>What good is that power when she could not even save her father?</em></p><p><br/>
Her hands tighten on her arms. <em>Too late for that talk now</em>. Rhea had asked her if she wished to have her father’s room and she declined. Anything that reminded her of her father now only brought that tight feeling in her chest.</p><p>Her heart heavy, she manages to stand. She rubs the tears from her eyes and takes a shuddering breath. Her students are expecting her, there is no time for mourning.</p><p>~~~</p><p><br/>
The first student she runs into is the last she hoped to see. Edelgard. Somehow, the girl had a knack for finding Byleth anywhere. She had hope to grieve in her father’s room, away from her students after being told that some of her classes would be handled by Manuela or Hannemon. Her father’s journal left her with so many questions. Then there’s her mother’s ring, which he also left to her. She grabs a necklace chain and slides the sliver ring in before placing it around her neck, her hands shaking as she does so.</p><p><br/>
“You’re here again...” Edelgard says, her voice heavy with pity and was that regret? Byleth tries to wipe the tears before looking at the girl.<br/>
The girl hesitates at her next words, “Professor. You’ve been crying...” A bit of sympathy coming from her gaze. Byleth says nothing as the girl continues to carry the conversion, “So even you cry sometimes.” She catches her remark and its insensitivity. “Oh. I suppose that was thoughtless of me to say.”</p><p><br/>
Byleth breathes in a sigh, “It’s fine.”</p><p><br/>
At her words, Edelgard’s eyes widen, “You’re so blinded by grief that you can’t see what’s going on right in front of you.” She continues on, speaking of time healing wounds and asks her a question that seems incredibly insensitive given her current situation. Byleth has the mind to ask how she could ask such a thing, but does not, instead she asks why it matters.</p><p><br/>
Edelgard steels her resolve in getting her professor back. She speaks of understanding one’s sadness, sympathy, before she makes another promise. “All I can do is promise to reach out my hand when the time comes for me to move forward.”</p><p><br/>
Byleth wonders what she means by that and asks the question. Edelgard’s eyes light up slightly, but still hold the same resolve to get her professor back to her senses. She tells her of her suspicions of Garreg Mach, the church, even Rhea. She asks if she will lead the Black Eagle house to battle or resign to be left behind by the future that is approaching before leaving her with a final thought. “My teacher…There is a choice to be made. I hope you make the right one.”</p><p><br/>
Sothis gives a remark about Edelgard’s lack of restraint when speaking to her own teacher. But Byleth only answers that it is the Edelgard’s courage to tell her truth that Byleth admires. Sothis hums, but doesn’t speak, she’d hate to ruin this change she sees in Byleth.</p><p>~~~</p><p><br/>
In the days that follow, the Black Eagle house is not given a mission, out of respect for its professor, but also Jeralt. They buried him next to her mother. The inscription reading <em>Jeralt Eisner, captain of the Knights of Seiros, beloved teacher, mentor, and father</em>. She has only gone out there once, just for his burial. Laying a few flowers on the headstone, no words spoken to anyone when she leaves as the casket is sunk into the ground after a few people speak of Jeralt and his various feats across Fodlan. Alois is the only one she can stand to hear speaking of her father. He always seemed so sincere when it came to her and her father. Even promising to protect her in her father’s stead. She tried to dissuade Alois from following her, she does not wish to be a burden on anyone, even if they ask. She manages to convince him that she can care for herself in the monastery, and he promises to come along with her house for their next mission. She sneaks away when Professor Manuela catches Alois and they strike a conversation.</p><p>Byleth just barely enters the entrance hall when Edelgard nearly charges toward her, Hubert following in tow. <em>Oh, this is going to go swimmingly</em>. Byleth thinks as the white-haired girl stops just before her.</p><p><br/>
“I know where they are. I know where the enemy is!” Edelgard starts, Byleth’s eyes widening as the girl continues her rushed speech. Her speech is cut short by the arrival of Seteth, Rhea and a Church swordsman.</p><p><br/>
“No! I will not allow it!” Rhea nearly yells out. And Edelgard nearly begins her protest when Seteth continues speaking for Rhea, giving a list of reasons for their house to not participate in the investigation. Rhea then gives her piece, saying that she would not stand to lose Byleth so close to losing Jeralt. There’s something in the way she words it that strikes her as odd, but she does not bring it up. Instead Edelgard begins to speak in favor of Byleth taking the lead of the Black Eagles. It’s not long after that Rhea asks her if she really feels the same as Edelgard.</p><p><br/>
She doesn’t say a word, but the conviction in her eyes and the determined nod she gives the Archbishop says everything. Rhea sighs. “Very well, I’ll give the order. You will take the students to the forest and dispose of the enemy threats. Do not make me regret sending you if you come back <em>dead</em> Professor. Is that understood?” Byleth grits her teeth at the implication, but nods. “Very well, good luck and may the Goddess grant you safe travels.” The impromptu meeting ends.</p><p>~~~</p><p><br/>
The mission that comes after is a focal point. The reason that every course after changes. It was a trap, just as her house had predicted. Namely, Edelgard and Hubert had predicted. But like always, everyone had been prepared for that. They had been prepared to see their enemies with demon beasts. Prepared to fight beside their teacher who just lost her father.</p><p><br/>
Nothing prepared them for what happened during the battle. Byleth didn’t know what to call the feelings she felt when she saw Solon. Hatred? Anger? She couldn’t place them, not in words. Just the burning sensation in her chest as he spoke of sacrifices to Kronya nearing the girl as if to help his companion, before tearing out an orb from the girl’s chest, crushing it beneath his hand. Dark swirling masses surrounded Byleth as her grip on the Sword of Creation tightened. <em>Shit. This was it.</em> The darkness swims around her, a cocoon of ink black.</p><p><br/>
Her ears hear someone scream out. “Professor!” She knows its Edelgard. She swears she hears haunting laughter before darkness becomes everything she sees.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof, this was a doozy to write, I definitely feel that Byleth might've been a bit more OOC in this one. But I wanted to show the development of her actively feeling emotions and not really being able to pin them down. It might not have gone the way I hoped, but we'll see.</p><p>I know Jeralt was said to not really be one to show his emotions, but I think Alois only remembers the old Jeralt. Fatherhood does change people, whether it be good or bad.</p><p>Also fair note, the time shifts and such are marked with a ~~~. And for those of you who are reading this and have not played the game or watched a playthrough, everything about it will be a bit confusing in regard to characters, names, places etc. </p><p>Also after this fic is over, I might do a regular AU but I'll have to come up with some other ideas. Maybe a bodyguard AU would be fun? Not sure on that yet.</p><p>Anyways, show some love in the comments or even just kudos. Those always help motivate me, especially with finals coming up this upcoming week(s).  Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She would never admit this aloud, but she hated the silence. Well, no that’s not entirely true. She used to enjoy silence, in fact used to revel in it. But the type of silence that serene, one that only nature seems to bring with the calm breeze fluttering her blue locks, the warm sun on her skin. Not the type of silence that this darkness brought upon her suddenly.
</p>
<p> <em> No. Her students were gone. <em> A strange feeling is in her chest and she only seems to see black. Nothing. Emptiness. It unnerves her. After spending so much time with the students of Garreg Mach, she had grown accustomed to their energy, their cheers, the excitement. This silence took all of it away from her at an instant. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sothis chided her. “You absolute idiot! Did you not remember what Edelgard warned us about?! It was a trap! And you decided to run straight to it like a <em> goddamn <em> fool!” Byleth’s eyes widened as she sees the girl appear before her, along with her throne. The language falling from her lips was vastly different to how she once spoke prior to- well prior to Byleth she guessed.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> “I’m sorry.” Byleth says. Which only seems to anger the green haired girl more.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Apologizing won’t make things right! This darkness is terrifying!” She yells out, before noting the look on Byleth’s face. Sothis sighed. “You and I are one, as such I am also trapped in this infernal darkness. But please consider this… This realm is separate from the world from which you came. I mean that it would take a god to leave this place. In time, our hearts and minds will cease to be. Are you prepared for that? Prepared to die?” She asks.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> Byleth’s jaw sets and she nods, “I am.” The only thought overtaking her is of her students, how they are faring while she’s trapped in this world.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“How brave of you to joke at this time.” The girl remarks, before sighing, “There is no other choice it seems.” </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>A questioning look seems to appear on Byleth’s face. “Do you remember you father’s diary? What he wrote of you, the child who never cried nor laughed. I think that is my own fault. I must have been asleep, but I believe that I was a part of you. I’m not sure how Rhea did it, but something she did allowed me to exist inside you. It is from you that I found my power yet again. The power of a goddess, the progenitor god.” </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is this real? The girl that has basically taken refuge in her mind…a goddess. No- not just any goddess…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“My name is Sothis, the one who watches over Fodlan and its creatures. I am Sothis, she who died then returned.” She continues speaking as Byleth starts to piece everything together. The time manipulation…her presence when Byleth first awoke. Everything falls into place. “I must use my power, the power of a god to set us free. However, I lack a body of my own, which means that you and I must join as one. And when it comes to pass, I will disappear. My soul will join yours and you and I will never part. But I will not be able to speak with you. I never thought I’d say this, but I will miss it. For all that you’d done...” She pauses, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She stands from her throne and slowly makes her way down to where Byleth stands waiting. “Your will and mine are now one. Both sides of time are revealed to you, and you alone.” She stops just before Byleth. “You know I am the beginning. What shall you do?” </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The throne behind her begins to glow, dissolving into golden lights that surround them, making the two float in the air as it continues to swirl around them. Byleth extends her hand as Sothis does the same. When their hands touch, Sothis slowly begins to fade into Byleth. A large surge of energy flows into her, knocking the air from her lungs as she feels every single nerve in her body tinging with power, and she gasps for air. Her hair and eyes morph into light green, the same as Sothis’ own. Her sword glows, nearly vibrating with the large amount of power. Byleth grips the sword in her hands, letting out a yell as she raises the sword and cuts through the very fabric of reality.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> She leaps through the cut she made, seeing the mess that she had left behind, landing back at the ruins that she had encountered before Solon had trapped her in the darkness. Now, Solon looks fearful. He runs, trying to escape as Byleth, followed by her students who seem to only be in awe of their teacher, begins making their way through the various monsters and guards alike.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> It is not long before Byleth takes care of Solon, the sun setting. A sense of relief in her heart as she turns to see Edelgard looking at her.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The girl has a curious look on her face as she stares, “That hair and those eyes…look so familiar...” She says, her curiosity seemingly taking over as she reaches out a hand to touch the now green hair. She stops herself before she gets too close. “What happened to you?” She asks.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“The goddess gifted me with her power it seems.” She gives a small smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“The goddess. Well, I’m happy for you. It’s no wonder she looks favorably upon you.” She takes in her teacher’s features. Edelgard clears her throat as a faint blush dusts her pale cheeks. “And just how will you use this new power Professor?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“For the people of the world...” She says. It’s a lie. She wanted to say <em> for you, for my students. <em> But she knows Edelgard and her mannerisms too well to know her reaction would be a rather negative one. She’s not exactly able to pinpoint the feeling in her chest as she speaks to Edelgard, but it seems to be following her around since the night of the ball, but it’s especially prevalent when she looks at Edelgard.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“That’s so like you to say that.” She says, shaking her head slightly before her eyes are locked with her own. “Tell me, if the world, and your students included, were to go to war with each other, what would you do? In that scenario, each side would represent both the world and your students. Who would you- “</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> Byleth feels a wave of grogginess wash over her, her limbs feeling like jelly and her arms barely able to lift themselves up to catch herself before she faints. Her body falls backwards, her eyes rolling to the back of her head before she reaches hits the ground. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Professor? Have you fallen asleep?! This must be from your recent…changes. I can’t just leave you here...I shouldn’t ask Hubert to carry you, so I suppose it falls to me then.” Edelgard resigns to placing Byleth on her back. As much as she waves her heavy axe around, she knows her professor might weigh more than she looks, <em> her assumption is right of course. </em> She tries to not think of the fact that she can feel Byleth’s lithe figure against her back and her thighs wrapped around her waist. The professor’s head is leaning over her shoulder and she can feel her exhale, her breath fanning over her ear with Byleth’s arms hanging around her shoulders loosely. One even falls to the side as she walks. Edelgard’s grip tightens as her face reddens slightly. “Oh dear goddess, give me strength.” She says as she makes her way back to where the Black Eagles have gone to rest from the battle, struggling a bit with her steps as she tries to make sure that her teacher does not fall off her back.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Hubert notices Edelgard first before seeing their professor on her back. “Lady Edelgard, why are you carrying the professor? Surely her legs work fine?” He notices her violet eyes snapping to his and freezes. The look in her eyes say much to him, <em> stop speaking <em>. He silences himself.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Then my Lady allow me to carry our professor back to Garreg Mach, you need not to waste your energy doing something unbefitting of someone of your- “ </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> His words are cut short by her quick protest. “No! I mean- I’ll carry her back. As house leader, I must show that I am able to help my own wounded comrades. What kind of Empress would I be if I cannot humble myself and care for my own people?” She reasons out. Of course, everything she said was only partial truths. Th reality was she didn’t want anyone else touching Byleth, not when she was in such a vulnerable state. She catches the sly yet knowing smirk on Dorothea’s face.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> Hubert jaw tightens, “Surely, you do not need to show everyone how much gracious you are- ” Dorothea steps in before Edelgard can order him to silence.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Oh, come now Hubie, Edie just wants to make sure no one defiles our poor professor. Seeing as many of our students have taken quite a liking to her, Edie just wants to make sure she gets the professor back to her room safe and sound. Isn’t that right Edie?” The look Dorothea sends Edelgard is dripping with smugness. She wants to punch her or give her a damned hug, she’s not quite sure which, but she’s sure she’ll have her answer after Thea’s next words. “Let her take the professor back, it’s not that far, seeing as our dear Linhardt can warp us now!” Edelgard decides to take care of the matter at hand, <em> their currently unconscious professor.</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> Linhardt glances over, “Now, wait just a minute, I never agreed to-“ At this point, Hubert, quite reluctantly, along with Dorothea are making their cases with Linhardt, trying to convince the latter that he should warp them back. Linhardt is explaining the mechanics of it and how if he did, “they might not have a leg or an arm if done incorrectly. And I’m sure Lady Rhea would love that the professor came back missing a damn leg,” He reasons. The other two seem incredibly dissatisfied with his answer but refuse to continue their loud banter over something like this.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Edelgard decides to walk to where the Church of Seiros knights are, surely they came much more prepared then her house did and possibly have a cart for their wounded. <em> Not that they had any seeing as the students managed just fine without them. </em> She finds out that the students can use the cart if they make sure to keep the professor alive. <em>That duty falls to their resident healer and napper, Linhardt. </em> To which, he casts a healing spell before shaking his head, “It just seems that she’s quite taxed, its best to let her rest given the rather sudden change to her body.” </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The knights manage to keep them safe on the way back to the monastery. Edelgard does not leave her teacher’s side, placing her now green haired head in her lap as she sits in the cart with her. Dorothea, Bernadetta, and Petra sit with her in silence. The boys are walking, their swords sheathed, but it’s clear they’re all tense, waiting for a fight. Edelgard is grateful for them. As much as they annoy her, the boys always seem to understand when it’s time to play and when it’s time to work.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She doesn’t realize that Dorothea has cast a sound barrier spell over Edelgard and herself until she asks, “So, are you going to tell me the truth of what’s happening between you and the professor or am I going to have to resort to my <em> other </em>  methods to get it out of you.” </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Wide violet eyes snap up to meet Dorothea’s green ones, a look of panic in them as they dart over to where Bernie and Petra are now sleeping. Dorothea rolls her eyes, “They can’t hear us, I cast a spell over us. Don’t worry Edie, I won’t say a word to anyone. This stays between us.” She promises.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>For a moment, she considers her options, tell Dorothea the truth and let <em> someone else <em> in besides her most loyal Hubert or reside to spend the rest of this ride being pestered by Dorothea, who <em> might <em> bring the rest of her squad of gossip girls to attempt extracting the information straight out of her.</em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She sighs, “I can’t really say much in regard to our teacher, but-” She hesitates, her hands gliding through the light green strands, a small soft smile almost inching out. “-but I think I’m growing quite…fond of our teacher here.” She admits. Dorothea watches her movements intently, a gleam in her pale green eyes. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“If I was to wager, I dare say you’re in love there Edie.” She says, crossing her arms as she watches Edelgard’s features rapidly flicker between shock, fear and lastly embarrassment.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> “Is it- Am I that obvious?” She asks in a small voice, something that so unnatural for Dorothea’s house leader that there’s a pang of sympathy and pity for the girl.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> “Well, not to someone who has an eye for couples it’s not. But if you mean to ask if our dear teacher knows, well that’s hard to say. She’s our natural stoic after all.” She admits, glancing over to Edelgard, trying to gauge her reaction.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> She’s startled to find Edelgard’s shoulders shaking, tears flowing freely as she chuckles, “I know what you’re thinking. I don’t usually cry, especially in front of any of you. I just- “Edelgard takes a moment to compose herself. “It’s been so long since I’ve ever felt safe…” She says, staring fondly at the woman laying on her lap. “She makes me feel so…<em> safe. </em> It’s terrifying. I can’t bring myself to stop feeling this way about her, she haunts my very dreams and- “She’s shaking, and Dorothea can only watch. “-and I can’t help but wonder what would’ve been if I wasn’t to take my father’s place on the throne.” </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Dorothea realizes that this was probably the most she had seen Edelgard confide in her. Granted, she had before, back when she realized that Hubert possibly harbored feelings for his charge. How quickly Edelgard had come running to her, embarrassed, but wanting to gently let the boy down. She reaches out, placing her hand on Edelgard’s, the girl’s violet eyes lock with hers. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I promise, I won’t tell a soul. So, please, let it out.” She says, watching as Edelgard struggles to keep her heart hidden before she reaches down and grips Dorothea’s own hand. <em> A silent thank you. </em> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> “Thank you, Dorothea. For everything.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>College is rough and finals week is nearly over. Thank god. I'm updating these chapters as I go so hopefully this fic will be finished before Christmas or possibly before the winter break ends for my uni. </p>
<p>Thank you to those of you who have commented or gave kudos! Those are always greatly appreciated! </p>
<p>As always, if this chapter is to your liking, give it some love by commenting or giving some kudos! If you happen to see any mistakes, I'm sorry I don't have a beta yet, but please fill free to let me know of any mistakes along the way!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hello My Old Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> She awakes back in her room as the monastery, her body jumping up before she realizes that she did so too fast. Byleth wobbles slightly to her feet. Sothis chiding her recklessness before asking if she was alright. <em> Oh, how quickly her mood changes. </em></p>
<p>Her now green eyes glance around before they settle on the note that’s on her desk. From the impeccable handwriting she knows its from Edelgard. </p>
<p> <em> Professor, </em></p>
<p>
  <em>I hope this letter reaches you in good health. As to what happened after you fell ill, the Black Eagles along with a few knights from the Church of Seiros escorted you back to Garreg Mach. Once we reached the monastery, Lady Rhea insisted on <strong>personally</strong> making sure you were alright. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I must admit, to see the Archbishop take such an interest in you leaves me with many questions. Not to mention the rather large resemblance you now bear with Lady Rhea given the light green hair makes it even more questionable why she appointed you as a teacher even without prior knowledge of the Church. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regardless, I hope that you find yourself well enough to attend lectures soon. It seems that Linhardt has decided to teach in your stead, and the result is rather…messy. I look forward to having you back. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Edelgard </em>
</p>
<p> Byleth notices how the ink is bolder and has a lot more pressure, almost tearing into the paper, in the section of Rhea and her interest in her. She wonders that herself, considering that currently she’s aware of how much she resembles Lady Rhea. She wonders if Sothis is more than just someone Rhea revered. Just from the tone of her voice when she speaks to her, Byleth noticed how careful and increasingly gentle Rhea would speak to her. </p>
<p>There are many things that Rhea is hiding from everyone. Edelgard, while young, has an acute intuitiveness that Byleth finds incredibly helpful. Maybe the girl sees something that she has yet to piece together. She almost tries to reach out to Sothis like she once did to ask her a question over Rhea, but she remembers what the goddess told her before merging. It would cost them the chance of speaking; it feels like she’s lost a limb. </p>
<p> She stands, ready to get out of her room after what felt like weeks of being unconscious. When she reaches the Black Eagles’ lecture room, she’s overrun by the countless questions pertaining her hair and eye color change. She struggles to answer them, until a hand grips hers and tugs her away from the masses. </p>
<p>“Everyone! While I’m sure we all are curious over how the professor is fairing, keep in mind that she just recently recovered from the goddess bestowing her power onto her. We should give her some time to adjust being with us again, seeing as its been several days.” </p>
<p>Byleth glances over to Edelgard as the room begins to settle slightly, besides a few various conversations over the recent events. Edelgard notices Byleth’s green eyes staring down at her and her face flushes slightly. </p>
<p>“Oh, my apologizes Professor, I didn’t realize I was still holding your hand.” She says, quickly letting her hand drop. Byleth still feels the warmth from Edelgard’s hand, a tingle then it fades. Edelgard has a hard time trying to meet her gaze. </p>
<p>“It’s perfectly fine Edelgard. Nothing wrong with you helping me escape the mass amount of questions and probing of your peers.” Byleth gives her a small smile, one that catches Edelgard off guard and she’s left trying to compose herself. </p>
<p>“Lady Rhea requested that you see her once you awoke. Something about the report about the mission, I gave her as much details as I could. But she was not satisfied with my answers it seems.” Edelgard tells her once she’s able to look at her teacher in the eyes properly. </p>
<p>“I should make my way then. I will be back to start on our lecture soon.” She says, before turning to walk toward the audience chamber. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The mission that Rhea gives them is not really a mission. Rather, it’s an experiment that she hopes Byleth will be willing to participate in given her current state. She hopes that the goddess power within her will bring about a change. Byleth is not sure what change Rhea means, but she feels her stomach twisting in an uncomfortable manner. <em>Was the recent change she had gone through not enough to satisfy Rhea? </em> She wishes that Sothis was with her now, her banter was always a nice change from her thoughts.</p>
<p>She makes her way back to the lecture hall, knowing her class, they all got bored standing around and decided to take their leave. The only person in the room waiting is Edelgard. As her eyes settle on the girl and how she’s leaning against her desk, she notices the nervous look on her face as her gloved fist covers her mouth slightly, lost in thought. <em>She looks…scared…</em> Byleth doesn’t know how to approach the girl. She decides to move and make her presence known. As she moves, lavender eyes snap up. At an instant, Edelgard, the Imperial heiress, shows her face. Her back straight, hands still next to her sides, waiting for her professor to address her, but there’s something different than how she used to greet her. A smile. </p>
<p>“Edelgard, I have some news.” She starts, the smile fades, and her brow furrow in confusion. </p>
<p>When she tells Edelgard the events including what Rhea had told her, the girl’s brows are furrowed in thought and she almost looks concerned for her teacher. “I don’t enjoy that she does not give you any more information than that...” She says after a brief silence. </p>
<p>“Even if I don’t feel any different, Rhea wishes I comply with what she requests, and to be frank with you, I believe there is something else that she’s hiding. There’s just something that we’re missing here, I’m sure.” Byleth says, unaware that Edelgard is looking at her as if she hung the very stars in the sky after her response. She takes note of Edelgard’s silence, turning to the girl before she asks. “Are you alright Edelgard?” </p>
<p>The sound of her voice snaps the heiress back, “Oh I’m sorry my teacher, I did not realize that I had lost myself in my own thoughts.” </p>
<p>Byleth shakes her head. "It's alright. I should start preparing for what Rhea has planned at the end of this month anyway. I've already lost a few days. </p>
<p> Edelgard grabs her hand as she moves to leave, "Professor, wait I-I have something to ask of you. I wanted to ask if you would like to accompany me back to Enbarr. I know it’s a lot to ask of you especially- “</p>
<p>“I’ll go.” She says without hesitation. “I’d love to go see Enbarr.” After she speaks, Edelgard seems slightly shocked. Almost as if she didn’t think Byleth would agree to go. </p>
<p>“Very well, we will be back before the ceremony in the Holy Temple, but I can assure you it will be a rather eventful trip my teacher.” The soft smile she gives Byleth makes her realize that her response was the right one in Edelgard’s eyes. </p>
<p>It’s the odd sensation in her chest that makes her stop breathing for a moment. She guesses that she must have had a look on her face because Edelgard is near her at an instant. She also didn’t realize that her knees have crumbled beneath her until she sees Edelgard bending a knee to gently shake her back to reality. </p>
<p>“Professor, are you alright?” She asks, “Do I need to get Professor Manuela?” </p>
<p>Her concern is touching, but she’s learned to not have Manuela near her, <em>or any other parts of her. </em> “No, I’m fine, I just had a strange feeling and it startled me. That’s all.” She says, which is true, but she’s not sure of all the changes her body is going through. <em>This. It felt different. </em> And now, she can’t help but feel that the Holy Temple will bring about something that she won’t like. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>She bears witness to Edelgard’s ascent to Empress in the week that follows. She can’t help but feel…proud. The very thing the girl has been working toward and now she has it within her grasp. Edelgard is smiling widely, so glad that her father was willing to relinquish the throne to his daughter without fail. Byleth feels like both an outsider, slightly awkward at how she’s dressed and yet so close to the matter that seeing Edelgard dressed in ceremonial robes along with the crown over her pale hair gives her a strange mix of her stomach twisting and leaves her fingers aching to reach out and grip the girl into a hug. </p>
<p>When they return, it is just in time to journey into the Holy Temple. And Rhea seems <em>especially </em> hospitable towards Byleth as she asks her to sit on the throne. Her students all watch in awe of the emerald palace. She doesn’t know what she expects to happen when she sits down, but nothing happens, which seems to upset Rhea slightly, that is until Edelgard makes her move. </p>
<p>The events that follow are so rushed that Byleth along with her students can barely keep up. One minute they were all waiting for some sign that Rhea had been hoping for, and the next they’re fighting the Imperial army and several bandits/assassins among them. </p>
<p>Everyone is confused, some a bit betrayed by Edelgard attempting to take the Crest stones that lay among the temple. Byleth feels an ache in her chest when she sees Edelgard. <em>Everything about this does not feel right. Fighting her is not what Byleth wants. It’s the very last thing she wants. </em> The fighting settles in a standstill when Edelgard and Byleth pause at each other, not wanting to hurt the other, but holding up their swords, poised for a fight. </p>
<p>Then she hears Rhea give Byleth an order. “Professor, <em>kill Edelgard.” </em></p>
<p>She freezes.<em> Did she hear that right? </em> She turns to look at Rhea, who glares at Edelgard with such hatred, it nearly gives her whiplash. Just moments before she had sung praises of the house leader and how well she handed the situation with Solon and Kronya. <em>Surely, her order was a mistake.</em> But she hears Rhea repeat the order, insulting Byleth in the process, “Are you daft? Professor, kill Edelgard at once.” </p>
<p>She turns to look at Edelgard, who looks on with tears streaking down her cheeks. Regret and heartbreak clear on her features. She sees the rest of her students looking on. Dorothea with her hands covering her mouth in shock, several of the boys’ eyes are wide, almost the size of plates. She sees Bernie, tears freely flowing as she looks at her pleading for someone, anyone to do something because everything is wrong. Ferdinand’s hands are clinched into fists as he stares into the ground, glaring, trying so hard not to look at Edelgard’s own tearful face. </p>
<p>Byleth feels something surge in her heart. She turns to face Rhea, her hand on the Sword of the Creator. “When I arrived here, you told me to raise my students well.” For a moment, she sees Rhea’s face smile and she wonders what is going through the Archbishop’s mind in that moment. <em>Best continue her speech before she gets impatient at her stalling.</em> </p>
<p>“I did as you asked of me. I taught them to be brave,” She remembers how hesitant Dorothea was when it came to battle, but how she also began to grow into her own. “To value their own qualities, to be kind to one another.” She remembers when Hubert tried to talk to Bernie without scaring her over the girl’s habit of walking around with a needle. “And in return I have seen their joy,” Petra’s smiling face flashes in her mind from their most recent sparring session where the girl had managed to slice the training dummy in half with one stroke. “Heard their laughter,” Caspar laughing after a rough training session left his training axe in half. “and their cries as they opened up to me.” Bernadetta, crying in her arms when she told her about her father and the violence she had to bear witness to so young. The same overwhelming feeling in her chest begins to swell, and as much as her hands shake, she steels herself for the next part, her next action. </p>
<p>She sees Rhea’s face, the archbishop getting antsy with her speech, but she doesn’t care. She wants them to know, to <em>hear</em> what her face cannot show. “These troubled kids, the very future of this land…” She pauses, the grip on the sword so tight her knuckles are white. “I will <em><strong>not </strong></em> step aside, not when they need me the most. I am their teacher.” She says with conviction, as she slowly lifts the sword, Rhea now glares at her with the same unadulterated hate she did Edelgard. “Their light in the dark.” She points the sword toward Rhea, both of her hands on the hilt, ready to fight. <em>“And I will lead them well.” </em></p>
<p>At the last of her words, Rhea lets out a growl. Wait, a growl? She witnesses the archbishop turning into a dragon, a rather large and incredibly powerful dragon, before being whisked away by Hubert alongside Edelgard. Rhea seething as she sees the very woman with her mother’s soul vanish into thin air. She lets out a roar that shakes the temple. </p>
<p>The battle that follows is bloody and messy. So many factors that Edelgard had not considered. Due to her teacher’s likeable personality, many students from the other houses joined her cause. After hearing about Rhea’s deceit and what she intended to use Byleth for, they switched over. Dimitri and Claude stayed away from the Black Eagle house, both either too afraid to join or siding with the church believing the lies Rhea- no Seiros was spewing. </p>
<p>Edelgard wanted to cry when she heard her teacher choose her. She <em>chose her. </em> So sure was her heart that she would go with the church. But she recalls that Jeralt raised his daughter without any exposure to the Church, meaning he knew the truth before Byleth had even begun to walk. Everyone watches as Byleth heads over to where Edelgard stands frozen. “Edelgard, we are waiting for your command, Your Majesty.” She says, holding a closes fist over her (un-beating) heart and bowing. </p>
<p>“Thank you, everyone who joined me. I know that this must’ve been a hard decision given that Garreg Mach was our home for many years. But Rhea is not who you believe she is. She has fabricated a lie over who she is and let us believe she was merely human. That is not the case, she is what many refer to as the Immaculate One. She lied about the 10 Elites, about Nemesis, the king of Liberation, the war, everything.” She pauses, “I do not ask any of you to fight alongside me. I will not force any of you to stay, you may choose to leave and go back to your families without any trouble. But if you do decide to stay, I will forever be grateful.” She waits to see if anyone leaves. She glances around and watches as determination sets into the eyes of her peers. Every single one committed to her cause. Then she spots the achingly familiar mop of green hair and green eyes staring blankly at her. She smiles slightly. </p>
<p>This changes everything. <em>She </em> changed everything. Edelgard can’t help but smile back at her teacher. A nod is exchanged, a silent <em>thank you.</em> Everything that she has been working toward, every decision, led to this. </p>
<p>Fodlan will be a changed world at the end of this, Edelgard would make sure of it. With her friends and her teacher by her side, she would keep her promise. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realized that my chapters were being updated on the next day rather than the day of, so I wondered why I hardly saw any comments or kudos after updating oh dear god. </p>
<p>I semi have figured out how HTML works (sorta). </p>
<p>Forgive any mistakes but like always if you see any mistakes let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Wisp Sings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were not sure what to expect when the battle began. But nothing, no one was prepared for the events that followed. </p><p>Edelgard’s grip on her axe tightens, “Listen up everyone. This will be a hard battle, but we must secure Garreg Mach before anything else. I need everyone to be prepared to fight our own. They will not hesitate to bring you down, so do not think for a moment that you can be careless.” She says, and by the wince that Dorothea makes, she knows its harsh. But she also knows it is the reality of their situation. </p><p>Byleth nods for her to continue. She takes a breath, “This will decide what our next step is. We must take Garreg Mach for our new future. One where crests do not decide where we stand, but rather we make our own way, one that is not predetermined by fate or a false goddess.” She sees the students and guards all look at her with determined faces. And she can’t help but feel relieved. She feels a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head slightly she sees green eyes and hair, her teacher. The one who wields the Sword of the Creator, along with being blessed by her power. She feels more at ease seeing her teacher placing her trust in Edelgard. </p><p>It was something that she never would’ve expected from anyone but Hubert, she guesses now she can add Byleth on the list as well. </p><p>“Let’s go reclaim Fodlan.” She says. </p><p>~~~</p><p>The battle before them had taken a turn. The church had reinforcements waiting on standby and some knights had even hidden in trees for an ambush. Byleth wiped the blood on her brow that dripped from the shallow cut she obtained from a knight with a lance. He had caught her off guard when she tried to take an archer out before they could fire at Edelgard. </p><p>She grips her sword as the lancer sends a jab, she parries the lance before twisting her body to the right before bringing the sword across the knight’s neck. Blood gurgles out of his mouth, eyes growing wide before his hands reach up to cover the wound only to fall forward, landing on the ground with a thud. </p><p>She feels the air shift around her, she ducks, a sword swinging just above her head. Her body pivots, her sword swinging upward as it catches the hand of another knight. The knight lets out a shrill scream, her legs crumble beneath her and she lands on her knees. Byleth swipes her sword again, the screaming stops. She turns to see Linhardt trying his best to heal Dorothea without seeing the blood that’s on the girl’s face. The girl winces as he holds his hands slightly above her wound, magic surging into her blood. </p><p>Edelgard surges forward, Hubert sending out spells on her left. Byleth follows suit. They’re making headway slowly. They were not expecting Flayn to be joining her brother <em> (her father actually) </em>in this fight, but it can’t be helped. Byleth sprints forward, she sees Seteth sending a spell her way, she tucks into a ball as she rolls to the side, the wind spell hitting the ground somewhere behind her. </p><p>Seteth looks enraged, more than she has ever seen him. “YOU.” He yells, sending another spell at her. “You betrayed Lady Rhea! The monastery! The very people you swore to protect! You said you would watch over Flayn!” He yells, almost grief-stricken. The spell manages to hit her chest and she’s sent flying back. She hits the ground, nearly losing the air in her lungs. His Wyvern lunges toward her. She rolls as fast as she can, sparks fly from where Seteth’s lance hits the ground. She stares at him once she gets to her feet. </p><p>“I am protecting <em>my </em>students. I swore that I would, and I am. I never swore anything to the Church.” She says, she sends a basic fire spell at his Wyvern. The beast roars in pain and bucks him off. </p><p>He lands rolling to his feet turning his lance toward her, “You dare raise your blade at Lady Rhea, and for that I cannot forgive you.”</p><p>She watches him charge at her, her blade twisting his lance away from hers. The lance’s tip digging into the ground, deep enough that Seteth struggles to lift it back into the air. He grits his teeth as he tries to raise his lance, eye glancing upward from his lance for a split second. The hilt of her blade hits him square in the nose. He stumbles back, letting out a pained yelp. She slices open a gash on his side as he falls. His back hits the ground as she places the tip of her sword underneath his neck. “Leave, I do not want anymore blood on my hands, much less the blood of a father.” </p><p>His eyes widen at Byleth words, “How did you- “</p><p>“I noticed your eyes every time you spoke with her. My own father would give me the same look. Now I suggest you leave.” He takes her offer, taking Flayn with him, retreating. Edelgard runs to her. </p><p>“Did you truly allow him to escape? I sincerely hope we do not regret this in the future.” She says. Byleth feels like it will bite her back later but for now she has an archbishop to fight. </p><p>Edelgard and the rest of the Black Eagles being trying to surround the archbishop as Byleth makes her way head on. Most of the Church’s forces had retreated, save for a few strays. Those few are taken down by Bernadetta and Ferdinand’s quick firing, leaving Byleth to head straight toward Rhea.</p><p>Rhea nearly lets out a scream when she sees her. “Thief! I will make you pay for taking my mother away from me!” She swings at Byleth with her own pale sword. Byleth dodges just by a hair. Compared to her other opponents, Rhea has a sort of superhuman speed that even Byleth, with Sothis’ power instilled in her, struggles to remain upright. </p><p>She hisses when she dodges Rhea’s blade a second late, the tip of the archbishop’s blade opening a cut on her leg. Rhea lets out another yell. “I’ll destroy you; I don’t care who you are to me! I want my vengeance!” Her sword nearly sinks into Byleth’s arm as she maneuvers around Rhea’s line of vision as quick as she can. She sees a small opening and slices into Rhea’s back. The woman howls in pain, before she whirls around, magic pulsing in her hands. Byleth doesn’t let her send it her way. She extends the sword’s reach swinging wide, the tip of the glowing blade hits Rhea’s cheek, slicing a cut that begins to bleed. When Byleth whips the sword downward, the blade’s end slicing across Rhea’s shoulder, down to her hip. </p><p>Rhea yells, “Enough!” Her scream turning into a roar. She morphs into her dragon form, smoking bellowing from her maw. In any other instance, Byleth would have marveled at the gracefulness of the beast. It’s pale scales shimmering in the sun, the almost mesmerizing. Byleth realizes her mistake too late as Rhea growls lowly.  Her jaw opens and fire comes barreling out toward Byleth. <em>Goddess, protect me.</em> She thinks, hoping Sothis could do something. </p><p>“Professor! Move!” She hears Edelgard’s strangled scream, “Get out of the way!” Her world plunges to black.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Edelgard and the rest of the Black Eagles search the rubble for any signs of their professor. Dorothea watches as Edelgard frantically searches. Her heart breaking at the sight of the heiress’ hands, dirty and bloody from her rapid movements. She’s practically digging with her nails. </p><p>The rest of the students have stopped, glancing at each other, reality slowly sinking in as they continue searching. They haven’t found neither the sword nor the professor. The rumble, ash, and ash cloud up the very air they breathe. The ruins of the monastery behind them as they search for the professor, even her body if it comes to it.</p><p>Hubert turns to look at Edelgard, wincing slightly at the sight of Edelgard digging desperately, “My Lady, I don’t think she’s- “</p><p>“She’s alive Hubert!” Her violet eyes look crazed, “She has to be. She has the power of the goddess. The goddess blessed her; she should have protected her chosen vassal.” She reasons, as her hands are digging again. Bernie looks absolutely terrified as Edelgard whips around. “Well?! Don’t just stand there, help me!” Ferdinand glances to Dorothea, locking eyes as they move forward to assist, both thinking the same. <em>There is a possibility that their professor is gone.</em></p><p>~~~</p><p>Minutes turn to hours, hours turn to days, weeks, months, a year and then some. Edelgard sends out search parties on the regular. Searching for her professor has become her priority, seeing as the war has reached a stalemate, casualties on both sides. This search party consists of Dorothea, Petra, and Ferdinand along with a few Imperial soldiers. </p><p>“It’s been half a decade and we still have no signs of her.” Ferdinand pointedly looks over to Dorothea and Petra, the two working together to move the rubble. </p><p>“Matters not our time of search, we must find our professor.” Petra states, concentration over her features as her eyes narrow. </p><p> Dorothea nods along with her words, “She’s right. We can’t just give up on our professor. She’s the goddess’ blessed chosen. I highly doubt that she would abandon her.”</p><p>Ferdinand sighs, his shoulders drooping. “I know, I know. I just- Edelgard has not been the same. I worry for her. This war is dragging Dorothea, and I’m beginning to feel that all of this bloodshed might be for not.” His hands are fidgeting, twisting over his fingers over and over. </p><p>“But it is a necessary war, Ferdie. We might not like it, but it’s the only way to bring about change. If we cannot show the ugly truth of the church, everyone will be trapped repeating the same doomed cycle of dying in battles that Rhea deems fit. History will continue to revere her as their savior, so long as she lives to write it.” </p><p>Ferdinand turns to look into her forest green eyes, “But Dorothea, is that not what Edelgard is doing as well? We are all fighting in this war for her as well.”</p><p>“No. In that aspect you are wrong. Edelgard gave us the option to leave, to go back to our families. We chose to stay and fight. It’s better than being forced to follow blindly. Edelgard fights in these battles. Her blood has also been spilled on the ground alongside ours.” Her eyes turning stony with conviction and determination. “She’s fighting for what she believes in, and I believe in <em><strong> her. </strong></em> Wholeheartedly.” </p><p>Ferdinand watches her move forward, the corner of Petra’s lips twitch upward as she watched the brunette walk ahead of them, ready to continue the search. </p><p>~~~</p><p>When they return from their 3-day long search, they do not bring good news. Edelgard is speaking to several of the Imperial generals when she spots the convoy on their way back to the gates. She dismisses the generals, promising to speak with them once more after she attends to other matters. </p><p>She practically sprints down to greet Petra, Dorothea and Ferdinand. Her violet eyes shining more than they have in the past year alone. Ferdinand almost winces when Dorothea breaks the news once more. The woman’s face falls in an instant. </p><p>“I-I see. I’ll expand the search area, there has to be some evidence of her somewhere.” She reasons, Ferdinand can’t stand watching her as she tries to cling to the hope that the professor is alive somewhere. </p><p>“Edelgard, maybe it’s time to call it off. We cannot postpone the war just to search for one person.” He says, Dorothea and Petra watch him with wide eyes, both wondering if the man had hit his head on the way back. </p><p>Dorothea tries to save his hide before things turn sour, “Lady Edelgard, Ferdinand only means that-“ Edelgard whirs around, glaring at Ferdinand, but it holds no fury, just grief and sorrow. 
“I will not rest until we find her. We cannot abandon her, not after everything she has done for us.” Edelgard’s fists are shaking, her knuckles white. She looks ready to hit someone, but her eyes betray her. Her beautiful violet eyes are shining with tears, so clearly filled with anguish. Dorothea takes a tentative step forward. </p><p>“We are not saying that we should give up. We just feel that we need to continue moving forward, so that once we find the professor, she can see how much we have accomplished in her absence.” Her hand lands on Edelgard’s shoulder, the woman’s glare softens. </p><p>“I know what you are all thinking. Trying to find her is a hopeless cause, I’ve heard the whispers of me. How the servants think me mad. For searching for someone who has disappeared off the very face of the Fodlan.” She sighs, and for once Ferdinand sees the weight of the world baring down on her shoulders. He thinks of her burden, once he had wished to be in her stead, but after witnessing the long nights pouring over maps and battle strategies, he believes he got the better end of the lot. “I do not want her to think that we never searched for her. It kills me inside the more I think of how she could be fairing right now. How she may wonder if we are even searching or if she even remembers us at all…” </p><p>The group all stand in silence, somber after Edelgard’s words sink in. It is then that an Imperial soldier rushes to Edelgard, bowing hastily, “My Lady, there is an urgent matter that requires your attention immediately. Lord Hubert has already intercepted the envoy.” </p><p>Edelgard sighs. “Very well, lead the way. I’d rather attend to this ruckus now than have it bite me in the behind later.” </p><p>The group watches her leave. Petra frowns for the first time since they have been back, “She hurts very much in the professor’s absence.” She notes.</p><p>“It’s rather strange to me, I never truly felt that the two of them were close.” Ferdinand says, his brow furrowing. </p><p> Dorothea glances over, her green eyes have never looked more melancholy, “Well, the professor was her anchor, that much is clear. Edelgard is lost without her. Not that any of us are fairing any better.” She states, her arms folding over her chest. “Grief, while it is not as heavy as guilt, takes more away from you.” Her gaze turns away from where Edelgard had disappeared. 
“We should go get washed up, I’m sure we have other duties to attend to as well.” The group departs, going separate ways. If they had stayed longer they would’ve seen a lone figure making their way to the monastery. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Edelgard sighed. To the day it was 5 years since she had made her promise to her house as well as the professor. A strange feeling sat in her chest when she remembers the night of the ball. <em>How she wished to go back to simpler times. </em> She hears a noise behind her, footsteps. </p><p>"Halt, if you've come here to kill me," She turned around, her violet eyes catching someone hiding in the shadows. "I would suggest that you-" Her voice falters as the figure steps forward. </p><p> Light green hair framing eyes of the same shade, pale but dirty skin. The grey cloak that was once whole, riddled with holes and tears. Edelgard hesitates. <em> This is not real. It can't be real. Surely a hallucination...</em></p><p>Byleth steps forward, eyes staring down at her former student, “Hello Edelgard. I’m sorry I’m a bit late.” She says. The green-haired woman has the decency to look ashamed, and incredibly <em>not </em> prepared for what happens next. </p><p>Instead of the heartfelt reunion she thought they would have, she’s greeted with a solid right hook to her jaw. The force of the punch reels her head to the side, she stumbles back nearly falling. Her green eyes are wide with shock, the taste of blood on her lower lip as she lifts her gaze to Edelgard. </p><p>Edelgard’s eyes widen with realization that the Byleth she was “imagining” was flesh and bone. For a second there’s stunned silence, until Edelgard suddenly feels white hot anger rising in her chest. <em>She was alive all this time? And after years of searching she never showed up until now? </em></p><p>Byleth straightened herself, her thumb wiping the blood from her lip, “That certainly was not the welcome I expected…” She notes, smiling slightly. </p><p>It’s the smile that gets Edelgard even more furious. <em>She’s smiling?! </em> “Oh and what were you expecting professor? A standing ovation?!” She’s not fully screaming but she’s also not quiet either.</p><p>Byleth raises her hands in surrender, “Edelgard, let me explain.” Edelgard is running on every single emotion she’s kept hidden while Byleth was “dead.” All of the anger, the guilt, the grief, her heart aches in her chest as she watches Byleth’s eyes watching her. <em>Oh, goddess, she’s still… </em></p><p>“I can’t listen to you speaking as if everything is normal. How could you?!” Byleth’s brows furrow in confusion, but she doesn’t stop the white-haired Empress from lecturing her. “I searched everywhere for you! I waited for years, hoping you would show up! Where <em>were </em> you? I needed you here. With me. By my side, and yet for five years I received nothing but silence. And now, today of all days, you greet me like you’ve been with me all throughout these years?” There’s tears threatening to spill, and Byleth swallows hard, the throb in her chest is back full force. </p><p>“Edelgard, if you could just give me a moment to explain-“ She starts. Edelgard holds up a hand, stopping her from speaking. </p><p>“I-I need a moment to collect myself.” She says, turning on her heel and walks briskly away. </p><p>Byleth knows better than to follow, Edelgard is in shock of seeing her again. Byleth sighs. She didn’t expect a warm welcome especially after being asleep for all these years, but she had hope Edelgard would have been a bit more…warmer towards her. She can’t help but feel that her absence did much more damage than she realized. </p><p><em>Great. Here comes the storm. </em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alrighty boys this is gonna be so fun. Did I lose sleep? Yes. But did I get the chapter all done? Hell yeah! Two chapters in two days? My mind is blown. </p><p>Sad Edelgard went to Pissed Edelgard and I have no regrets lmao. Byleth got decked, whether she deserved it or not is up to Edelgard so...tune in for the next chapter. </p><p>I've realized I am absolutely inconsistent with these updates to which sorry guys and gals. Its how my insomnia rotting brain is wanting to work. </p><p>Again you guys know the drill, mistakes and any other random crap you see let me know.</p><p>Also if you guys are up for joining a discord with me, check my profile and the link should be on there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth had not spoken to Edelgard since the night at the Goddess Tower, so many things were left unsaid. But she can’t truly make any amends if the person she wants to talk to keeps avoiding her like she’s a plague. The rest of her former students had welcomed her with open arms. Poor sweet Bernie even cried out at seeing Byleth alive. The same could not be said for the Empress…</p><p>She huffed out a sigh as she noticed the familiar white hair turning back around the corner when Edelgard spotted Byleth. <em> Goddess… </em> Byleth cursed under her breath, she decided against her better instincts and follow Edelgard. The moment she turns the corner however she crashes into Dorothea who frowns as her nose hits the brunette square in the chest. Byleth stumbles back, a string of curses falling from her lips as she rubs her nose. </p><p>“Ah! Professor, my apologies I did not realize that you were in such a rush!” Dorothea gives her a blinding smile. Byleth shakes her head. </p><p>“No, its alright. I am at fault, I was not watching where I was going.” Her green eyes dart around, searching for Edelgard, only to be left disappointed when she catches no trace of her. She doesn’t realize that the disappoint is clear on her face until Dorothea smirks. </p><p>“Wow Professor, I don’t believe I’ve ever had the chance to see you so pouty. What has your face looking so dim might I ask?” Dorothea watches in amusement as Byleth grumbles under her breath, staring at the ground. “I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch that?” </p><p>Byleth turns to look at the girl. “I- It’s Edelgard. I want to speak to her but it seems that she has been avoiding me… I can’t even get in her line of sight without her running off and I lose her at some godforsaken corner.” Byleth lets out a saddened sigh, she waves Dorothea off. “Look, it’s fine, I’ll just wait until Edelgard feels like speaking to me.” </p><p>At her words Dorothea frowns. She loves Edie, she does. But she really hates when she shuts herself out like this. It wasn’t the first time it’s happened. The other instance was worse. When Byleth had disappeared, Edelgard lost herself in the search. She spent days and nights pouring over maps and directing search parties. She slowly changed in that time. While she would smile to her former house members, and be incredibly generous when a new member joined from another house, it was clear to Dorothea that the girl had a darkness in her. One that was quelled by the presence of their teacher. It was easy to see. </p><p>She remembers how harsh and brash the girl once was prior to the employment of the professor. Once things had settled, it was easy to see that Edelgard greatly admired Byleth. She would look to her for advice, often sharing meals (it wasn’t uncommon for students and faculty to intermingle, especially within their own house). She remembers how much Edelgard had stifled her laughter during a lecture when Linhardt had fallen asleep and Byleth elected to wake the boy up by slamming her book shut next to his ear. Dorothea recalled how Byleth would give everyone gifts, some on their birthdays (she wondered how the professor managed to remember so many of them), some on random days, but she noticed how Byleth always seemed to get Edelgard her favorite flowers, the armored teddy that she still kept in pristine condition, along with the various gifts that Byleth seemed to shower her with. </p><p>“Listen Professor, out of everyone Edie took your absence the hardest. She struggled to keep herself upright on many occasions even ignoring her meals in attempt to find you. It might be best to give her space, but if things happen to get worse than it might be possible for you to take the lead on apologizing to her.” Dorothea did not quite know the whole story behind the professor’s disappearance but from the look on Byleth’s face when she told her to apologize first, she realized that things were not as they seemed. “Professor, what exactly happened that day? The day we…lost you?” She waited, watching Byleth’s jaw tighten, brows furrowing in concentration. </p><p>“I ask myself the same question Dorothea…I can’t say I remember much. Any time I tried I would only get bits and pieces. The last thing I remember was that Rhea had transformed, and I thought I had more time to evade, but I didn’t. I didn’t feel anything after her attack knocked me unconscious.” She runs a hand through her hair, her jaw clenching and unclenching before her shoulders relax slightly. “I believe we have some preparations to finish up before our battle for the Bridge of Myrddin.” She waves her goodbye as Dorothea stares at her retreating figure.</p><p><em>Edie, oh you’re so going to regret not speaking to her.</em> Dorothea shakes her head as she heads to the meeting room. She’s definitely going to need the rest of the Black Eagles to help her with this mess that those two disasters have cooked up themselves.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Byleth rides several feet behind Edelgard and the rest of the Strike Force, her father’s mercenaries decided to follow her into battle, after all Jeralt taught her to lead and they always adored Byleth as she grew. They were getting paid by the Empress sure, but the girl was family and so was Jeralt. </p><p>Byleth’s old mannerisms were back full force after several weeks of silence stretching between her and Edelgard. Everyone else felt the tension, so thick and heavy a sword could slice through. Dorothea kept glancing between Edelgard and Byleth. <em>Clearly, neither of them were going to break. </em>She swore the two of them were so bullheaded, they were made for each other. She wonders why Edelgard is being so stubborn. Surely she could see how much the near-death experience changed Byleth. Even if it wasn’t visible. On occasion she would see her professor going out for swims late at night, probably to release any energy from nightmares. She was no fool, she noticed the slump of the professor’s shoulders when they would have meetings and lectures on battle tactics that Hubert felt necessary seeing as Byleth still outclassed all of them in strategy. Byleth’s eyes narrow slightly as she noticed the bridge coming to view. </p><p>“Dorothea, take a part of the squad toward the west side of the bridge.” She orders. Edelgard turns around in confusion, but Hubert then voices his agreement on the plan and the white-haired Empress is left in silent fury. Of course she should have been more aware that Byleth would be the one to notice the enemy’s movements and have a countermeasure. Hubert watches as Edelgard’s hands grip her own reins.</p><p>The battle itself was a quick one. Byleth landed the killing blow on Judith who despite Claude’s warnings refused to retreat. Ignatz frowns at the bodies laying at their feet. </p><p>“I can’t believe she didn’t retreat..” He says, Leonie’s hand appears at his shoulders. </p><p>“We can’t change our enemy’s outcome when they decide themselves.” She says before leaving to help the Imperial forces with the various chests they received in the aftermath of the battle.</p><p>The War council meets once they return. Byleth is still silent, never addressing Edelgard outright, but her eyes flick over to the Empress every once and a while. A pang mixed of both envy and pity enters Dorothea’s heart. <em>She cares so deeply for her and she doesn’t even notice.</em> She watches as Edelgard recounts their victory along with reminding them that their work in not nearly done yet. 
</p><p> Ferdinand decides to interrupt Edelgard's speech of praise, "Oh, I'll quote one of Edelgard's praises for you. Well done professor. I believe it was 'if only the professor were here, we could change the tides of this war and unite Fodlan.'" He smirks as he watches a faint blush appear on Edelgard's face. </p><p>"Ferdinand, surely it is <em>not necessary to tell the professor such things."</em> Edelgard spares a glance toward Byleth but notices that the stoic expression masks any indication that she reacted to Ferdinand's words. </p><p>“We can celebrate, but we also have a long road ahead of us.” Byleth speaks, she stands from where she sits. “I have some prior arrangements I must take care of, I hope everyone has a good evening.” She gives a slight nod of respect to Edelgard before turning on her heel and leaving.</p><p>Ferdinand masks a wince, “Was it something I said?” The group glance at each other, but Dorothea and Petra share a knowing glance. <em>No, it most certainly was not.</em></p><p>The group disperses, Petra leaves to see if she can catch up to the professor while Dorothea waits for Edelgard to be left alone. Hubert leaves on an errand for the Empress, he pauses just before he passes Dorothea, his voice barely higher than a whisper, “Try to not be too harsh on her for how distant she is toward Byleth.” He pleads before he continues on his merry way. </p><p>“Edie, have you tried speaking with her?” She asks, taking a seat to the left of Edelgard. The white-haired woman refuses to meet her eyes. Dorothea groans, her hand hitting her forehead, “You certainly don’t make it easy Edelgard.” </p><p>Edelgard’s snap up at the comment, her mouth opens to retort but she stops as she sees Dorothea’s hand. “No, I know you are the Empress and I know that you are my commander, but I am also your friend first and foremost. Now sit still and hush up for a moment.” Volet eyes narrow but Edelgard makes no move to leave or retort. Once Dorothea finds her silence acceptable she begins, “Are you absolutely daft? You clearly do not see how much Byleth cares for you. I would assume you would notice the change in behavior given that the woman hardly smiles already. Edelgard, you must speak with her. You don’t realize just how much this is killing her inside. Don’t be stubborn.” She says. </p><p>“Daft? I’m no such thing. If anything Byleth is the one who should apologize. I mean, I waited years, waited for some sign of her. And yet she shows up, looking as gallant as ever and expects me to launch myself in her arms? No, no, no, no. I am the Empress of Fodlan, I don’t fall at the feet of a woman like some blushing maiden.” The anger in Edelgard quells slightly as she sees Dorothea’s angered features. </p><p>“You stubborn fool. She cares for you! Deeply! What I wouldn’t give to have some give me the amount of care and honest-to-the-goddess-herself love she does you!” She throws her hands up in the air. “Honestly, I don’t see why I bother anymore. It’s not like you’ll change your mind anyways.” She pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. </p><p>“You’re right, I won’t. I refuse.” </p><p>“What do you even gain from this Edie?” She asks softly, her green eyes watching as the woman’s features flick to confusion, with a dash of slight astonishment at how soft Dorothea’s voice had become along with annoyance. “You lose everything and gain nothing from this. So why continue the same path, when clearly the other one is better? Don’t you see?” She asks, nearly pleading for the woman to <em>do something </em>other than continue hurting Byleth. </p><p>Edelgard’s arms fold over her chest. “Leave. I have nothing more to say.” Dorothea’s eyes widen slightly before they turn cold and glare down the Empress. </p><p>“Fine.” Dorothea stands, the chair scrapping the floor beneath her, Edelgard grimaces at the sound. “You might not realize it now, but one day, you’ll see. You’ll regret not speaking to her. We were lucky to have her back this time. But no one can predict the future nor can they prevent fate, Edie. I really do hope you come to your senses on this and speak with her, you might not get the chance next time.” Dorothea turns on her heel before making her way out. Edelgard watches as the brunette pauses at the door, her face half turned almost to say something else, but instead the girl stays silent and walks out. </p><p>Edelgard slumps back into the chair, the crown on her head bores down on her, heavier than ever now. She can’t show <em>weakness. </em></p><p>~~~</p><p>Petra finds Byleth at the graveyard, her form kneeling down in front of a stone grave. As she nears, she reads the headstone and realizes the truth behind Byleth’s earlier words. A small glint of light hits a small object in Byleth’s hands. As Petra moves closer she notices that the  light was actually a silver ring. Bernadetta was also with her, but takes her leave when she sees Petra walking over. </p><p>Petra, while usually silent with her skills as a hunter, makes herself known to the professor. “Professor, visiting your father?” She ask. Her former teacher nods slightly, her hand tightening on the silver band.</p><p>“My parents actually. I never knew that my mother was buried here in Garreg Mach until my father told me five years ago.” She says, her eyes still on the headstone. </p><p>Petra nods, “My family also buried my father and mother away from their homeland. I tried to see them, but very hard to navigate the lands now after war.” Byleth nods once more, her clenched hand is over her chest, almost as if she’s reminiscing over her father. Petra kneels next to Byleth. </p><p>“I am not very good with words, Fodlan’s language differs greatly from Brigid, but I wish to help. So speak to me and I will keep this confidence- I mean confidential.” Byleth gave her a small smile.</p><p>“Thank you Petra. I appreciate your kindness.” They sit in silence for a moment before Petra decides to speak up again.</p><p>“I- Professor, you are very close to Edelgard yes?” Byleth nearly freezes at her question but then decides that its merely a harmless inquiry.</p><p>“I suppose…in a way we were.” She answers, her chest feeling a bit…tight when she thinks of the way Edelgard had dismissed her.</p><p>“If you are close to her, why have you not spoken?” Byleth was starting to sense a theme going with the questions her former students were asking her. Bernadetta even asked if she was okay and if Edelgard had been…”a meanie” to her.</p><p>“I- It’s-” Byleth lets out a sigh, her shoulders slacking. “It’s complicated Petra. I’ve tried to understand it, but I can’t understand anything unless Edelgard wishes that I do.” </p><p>Petra nods, “So why do you not try to speak to her first?” Byleth wants to say that it’s an overstep. The complexities of royalty were always in the way. But Petra is so very straight forward with her questions and answers that the Brigid princess seems to make it sound so easy and uncomplicated.</p><p>“I-I don’t wish to upset Edelgard more than I have. Even if I managed to get her alone, I think she’s still dealing with my reappearance and the years I-” Byleth pauses, there’s an unsettling churning in her stomach as she tries to piece together the next string of words,  “The years I left her alone.” She finally lets out. </p><p>Petra frowns, “You did not leave her intentionally. Rhea had defeated you, and you were not found for many years. Even if she is upset, she cannot judge you without knowing your years of-“ She pauses, trying to remember the next word, “ -of solitude!” She grins when she finally remembers and at the sight of the girl’s smile Byleth is reminded of their lessons in the lecture hall, how hard the girl would push herself to fully understand Fodlanese. </p><p>“I suppose you are right,” She concedes and watches as Petra’s face lights up once more, “But I still cannot speak to her unless she seeks me out.” Petra’s features fall to a pout. </p><p>“Well I suppose I cannot change your mind.” They sit in silence for a moment, Petra then remembers the ring in Byleth’s hand. “Ah! Professor I have a question. What do you have in your hand?” She point to the hand that’s clenched up and Byleth’s eyes glance down to where she points.</p><p>“Oh! I- Well I believe its better to show you.” Byleth extends her arm over, turning her hand palm up as she opens it. A sliver ring lays in her hands. The ring appears simple from afar but as Petra stares at it she notices that the band has various designs etched into the band. In the center sits a beautiful purple stone. Amethyst if she were to guess. Around it like small teardrop shaped petals are six more stones, perfectly aligned. On the outer edges of those is a single stone on either side. The silver of the band compliments the purple in the moonlight, the stones almost look pink in a certain light. The band is very beautiful to the point where Petra nearly forgets that it is not a traditional noble ring. </p><p>“My apologies, I forget that you are not a noble professor. This ring is very beautiful. Who gave it to you?” She asks. </p><p>“It once belonged to my mother, my father gave her this ring when they wed. Now, it is the only thing I have of either of them. My father told me to hold on to it, in hopes of one day giving it to someone I love as much as he and mother loved each other.” She says, a rare soft smile on her face as she stares down at the ring in her palm. </p><p>“It sounds very wonderful professor. I hope you soon find that person!” Petra says. Byleth chuckles at the woman’s words. </p><p>“Well, while I might not be as enthusiastic as you on this subject, I hope so as well. Now, I believe we have stayed out here long enough. We should head to our quarters and rest.” Byleth stands up, the ring now on a chain tucked under her shirt. She holds out a hand toward Petra who gladly takes her assistance and stands. The two walk back together. Dorothea is waiting for Petra when they reach the old dorms. </p><p>“Goodnight Professor, I hope you have sweet dreams!” Dorothea calls out as the two women walk to their own quarters further down. Byleth nods at them waving her goodnight. When she enters her room, she half expects Sothis to appear in the corner again. She’s left with silence and a odd feeling in her chest. She sighs, they will have a harsh battle ahead of them soon, it’s best to rest while she can. </p><p>The night does little to help her sleep, so like every other night that she has been at Garreg Mach she goes to the pond for a swim. The water is cold as it hits her skin, but warm enough that she does not have to worry of the frost turning her fingers blue and black. She dives deeper in the water, her eyes able to see the fish swimming about even in the moonlight. She thinks she hears someone from below the water. She swears there’s a flash of red in her blurry vision but when she rises to the surface, her hand rubbing the water from her eyes, she sees nothing. Green eyes dart around for a second longer before she decides that she has swam enough. She pulls herself up onto the edge of the dock, water sliding down her skin and dripping to the wood below her feet. She wrings out the excess water from her hair before she reaches for the towel that she brought with her. She dries herself the best she can before grabbing her things and heading back to her room. </p><p>Edelgard should’ve known from the moment she heard the splashes that the night would get worse. She believed that it was some younger guard taking dips in the pond, so she headed over only to find that it was the professor swimming. Heat rushed to Edelgard’s face as she realized she had seen her teacher undressed. Before she could be caught she rushed back around the corner and waited. She held her breath as she heard the water splashing about, along with the pitter patter of feet hitting the dock. She waits until she hears the footsteps retreating back toward the dorm rooms that she allows herself to relax again. She hits her forehead with the palm of her hand, groaning at her own mistake. <em>I’m an absolute fool.</em></p><p>~~~</p><p>Derdriu, the Aquatic capital of the Alliance is beautiful when it is not being waged by war. The seaside reminds Edelgard of the very few art pieces her father acquired from his diplomatic visits to the Duke Riegan. How odd it felt to see the actual seaside now, especially with the fact that Claude had led the Strike Force there. </p><p>Things were going well. Byleth cut through the Alliance’s initial fighters. Lysithea frowns as she spots Hilda swinging the Hero’s Relic Freikugel. They once shared the same house, but now after learning of Edelgard’s past and her resolve to prevent such a thing from happening again, she chose to side with the Imperial forces. </p><p>Byleth can’t help but be slightly upset as she watches Lysithea take down Hilda. The young woman has such skill as a mage that its easy to forget that she’s the youngest in the group. The group manages to stall the Alliance’s reinforcements until Claude pulls out a trump card. Nadar, a renown Almyran general, lands with several ships along with wyvern riders. </p><p>Edelgard curses under her breath. “Claude, did you really…” Her words are cut short when Byleth pushes her behind, blocking a strike that would’ve been fatal. Byleth whips the sword’s reach. The tip of the blade wraps around the leg of the wyvern rider that tried to attack Edelgard. She yanks the rider off with a quick harsh pull down. The rider yells as he lands with a sickening thud on his head. Byleth quickly sets forward. Several wyvern riders attempt to engage but her weapon reach almost rivals an archer’s own. Edelgard doesn’t even have time to give the woman thanks. 
She notices that Byleth has open a pathway to Claude’s forces. The Black Eagle push forward as their teacher handles the Almyran forces. Linhardt casts a healing spell on Bernadetta before the archer pulls her bow string taut, her breathing slows, her eyes steel in the light, and Edelgard knows the power of the girl’s crest is in motion. She launches three arrows in a quick succession. One slices through Nadar’s saddle and the other two embed his right shoulder, the momentum causing the man to lose balance and falling off his wyvern. He lands on the same wounded shoulder with a thud, groaning as he tries to stand. Hubert is standing near the man before the general even looks up. Dark magic swirls in his hands as his piercing green eyes glare into the general’s. </p><p>“I believe this is where you surrender general.” He says. Further out, Edelgard and Claude clash, and while the Almyran prince is formidable, his close quarter combat leaves much to be desired. Claude surrenders when Edelgard gives him the option to live. As the Imperial forces regroup, the strike force takes a moment to heal any injuries. Edelgard glances around, her mind unconsciously searching for Byleth. Her heart nearly falls to her stomach when she doesn’t see her. </p><p>Hubert places a hand on her shoulder, calming her, “She’s in the medical tents, Linhardt is taking care of her.” She doesn’t hear anything else besides ‘medical tent’ and heads over. 
Byleth nearly lets out a hiss as Linhardt examines her large wound. A wyvern got lucky and managed to slice three gashes on her forearm. They were slightly deep, but not enough to render her useless.</p><p>“Well professor, you’re rather lucky these are not any deeper, even my magic has its limits.” He says. The sight of blood makes him uncomfortable still, but not to where he once was left nauseous. Byleth hums in agreement and watches as the magic from his hands flow into the wound. The skin stretching and repairing as the healing numbs her pained nerves, she sighs at the relief. Linhardt whistles as he notices the slash on the woman’s leg and the other on her ribs. </p><p>“Linhardt is she-“ Edelgard bursts through as the pair’s eyes snap to the tent’s opening. Edelgard freezes at their stares, mainly Byleth’s own blank stare. </p><p>Linhardt sighs, rolling his eyes, “I swear, she’s fine. My skills are sufficient to heal her wounds. Now if you would mind, I’d like to get back to the task. I’m sure our dear professor would like to head back to the Monastery sooner rather than later.” </p><p>Edelgard nearly flushes at his disrespect, but her gaze falls to Byleth, who now doesn’t meet her eyes, but instead stares at her bloody, but healed arm. Her feature give no indication of her feelings, but her hands tighten ever so slightly under her gaze and she’s struggling to not meet her eyes. She’s nervous. Edelgard realizes that its due to her presence, she clears her throat before speaking, “Linhardt, when you’re finished please make sure the two of you are ready for departure back to the Monastery.” She takes her leave, but not before she spares a quick glance to the green-haired woman on the infirmary bed. </p><p>Byleth lets out a sigh of relief, before a sharp pain in her side causes her  to hiss once more. Her eyes snap to Linhardt who gives her an innocent look, “I told you not to move while I’m healing you. It’s not my fault if you can’t sit still.” She frowns but follows his instructions. </p><p>“You know…” Linhardt starts, his brow raised almost contemplatively, “I don’t think I’ve seen Edelgard ever run into a medical tent like that. Seems like…she was worried about you Professor.” He waits to gauge her reaction to his words, unsurprisingly he finds none. “Well, you’re a spoilsport aren’t you.” He mutters out as he finishes up healing her side. </p><p>She stretches carefully, the muscles in her leg and arm are tense from the healing, but they’ll be fine once she walks around. She nods her thanks to Linhardt who waves her out, “Shoo, I have other patients to deal with.” Ferdinand’s head pops into the tent with a sheepish smile. </p><p>“Are you available to heal up the gash on my leg by chance.” He asks. Linhardt’s eye nearly twitches.</p><p>“Actually professor I take that back, how about you stay and I’ll heal up you wounds so that they don’t scar. What do you say?” He turns to look for Byleth who he realizes had left through the other side of the tent. The healer curses under his breath. “Fine Ferdinand, I have time..” He mutters out.</p><p>Byleth makes it back to her horse grabbing the spare clothing that she had packed then headed off to an empty tent to change. Granted, it is not her usual attire. Some black trousers that hug her legs (she finds that loose ones tended to be easier to catch fire when trying to dodge) tucked in black leather boots that end just above her calf. The shirt is long sleeved (also black) but her gray vambraces remained. She opted to add fingerless gloves to help with her grip seeing as she was a bit rustier than she thought after five years of slumber. Her coat is still over her shoulders, but at least the rain will not bother her much now.  </p><p>She feels someone’s gaze on her as she mounts her horse. She doesn’t turn around, some things are better left unsaid or unknown. She feels tired, both mentally and physically. Even though Linhardt did a wonderful job healing her, it doesn’t take away having to see the blood of people she recognized.</p><p> It seems that everyone feels the overwhelming weariness as they make the trek back to the monastery. However she sees something else underneath. The small bouts of laughter, the huffs of indignation as the teasing increases, they’re all smiling, seeming so…<em>alive.</em> Byleth feels a tug at the corner of her mouth, it’s hard to try to keep it out of sight when warmth spreads over her. So calming and soothing, she wonders how she manages to stay on her saddle. Bernadetta makes her way over to her, their steeds riding at the same pace. </p><p>“Hello professor. How are you feeling? Last I heard of you Hubert had told us that you were in the medical tent. Anything we need to worry about?” She asks, her violet eyes glancing over to the professor.</p><p>“Nothing of the sort, Bernie. I’m fine just-” She pauses as she spots white hair moving forward, Edelgard’s steed galloping to the front, not bothering to spare a look. “-just tired I guess?” She weakly chuckles out. Bernadetta’s brow raises at the professor’s react to Edelgard’s lack of interest.</p><p>“She was worried about you.” Bernadetta makes note of the slight hesitation that flickers over Byleth’s form. “She cares for you, even if…things are a bit confusing right now.”</p><p>Byleth turns to look at the young noble of Varley, “You’ve grown Bernie. Now you’re the one reassuring me.” She teases. At her words, Bernadetta flushes. </p><p>“Now wait just a minute professor-“ Byleth can’t help but laugh. “-Professor! That’s not what-“ The lavender haired woman pouts, “Oh come on professor, you and I both know I still shake when talking to strangers, I haven’t grown.” </p><p>Her former teacher shakes her head, “You don’t see it because you only see what you will the reflection to show. You’ve grown. Sure, you might not speak willingly with strangers, but you started this conversation with me. Not to mention the fact that you followed me to my parent’s grave and sat with me.” </p><p>Byleth watches as her word sink in for the woman before Bernadetta turns away, the tips of her ears red as she mutters a small mousy, “Thank you.” Byleth doesn’t notice the other pair of violet eyes watching them laughing and teasing. </p><p>Edelgard knows she shouldn’t feel like this. Not <em>this</em> way. Bernadetta is a sweet, shy woman, but she can’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy at how at ease the woman is around Byleth. She most definitely can’t ignore the mischief in Byleth’s green eyes either, nor the way that Bernadetta turns away, her face flushed up to her ears. </p><p><em>Stop being a fool.</em> She tells herself turning away, but her hands grip the reins so tight that Hubert notices the tension in her shoulders as well. “My Lady, is something wrong?” </p><p>Edelgard takes a moment to right herself. “No everything is fine Hubert.” Ever her diligent servant, his gaze turns back to look at the mercenary turned professor. Byleth isn’t looking at him, but he sees a twinge of longing and sadness in her eyes as he watches her mask slip slightly as she stares at Edelgard’s back. His eyes dart over to Edelgard and sees that she shares the same longing look in her eyes, but her gaze stays at the path in front of them. He briefly wonders what it is that drew Edelgard to Byleth. </p><p><em>Is it her features? In an purely objective view, Byleth is beautiful. Like a lioness, poised with grace and ferocious when tempted. Her now light green hair and eyes do bring out her rather warm skin tone. It’s a bit more subtle than her band of mercenaries, but still has more color than Edelgard’s own fair tone.</em> He slowly understands that from looks, Byleth would be desirable. But he knows Edelgard too well to know that the professor’s looks were not what drew her in. <em>She is rather formidable in battle. She has an uncanny sense of the enemy’s movements and she outclasses even Lord Arundel in tactics, a feat in itself. She’s also…overwhelmingly kind. </em>He remembers how Byleth managed to calm Bernadetta down once when the girl was younger, how patient she was as she held the girl and whispered small words of encouragement. Or even when Dorothea had expressed her own insecurities over finding a suitable partner. Not once had Byleth judged any of them, himself included. She never faltered when he would send vaguely concealed threats. <em>Courageous in the face of adversity.</em> He remembers how the professor stood against Lady Rhea years ago. How adamant the woman was that she would protect her students, Edelgard included, even after the revelation of her father’s killers being aligned with them. <em>Loyal to a fault. </em> She promised to protect them, even if it <em>almost</em> cost her life in exchange. He understood why Edelgard couldn’t help but be drawn to Byleth, in fact he would’ve been surprised if she hadn’t. Even Shamir found herself in awe of the professor and that was no easy feat. </p><p>When he was younger perhaps he would’ve been envious of how the woman managed to break Edelgard’s walls in so little time, but now? He felt almost relieved. While he doesn’t fully know the extent of Byleth’s feelings for Edelgard, he does know that the woman is willing to die for his lady. That alone brings him comfort. He hopes that after this blasted war is over that they, his comrades and His Lady, can have their peace returned to them. He knows the road will be long and bloody, but if his comrades have not abandoned him just yet, he has hope. Hope for a better tomorrow. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so this chapter and another chapter were supposed to update on Christmas Eve @ 11:59PM (bc that would've been so dope), but obviously my laptop had other plans and decided it needed to update for like three days. At which, I hope this thing runs faster than the computers NASA has with how long it took to update. *sigh* </p><p>Anyways, thank you guys and gals (and those both in-between and those who don't label) for continuing to stick with me. It's been a bit chaotic lately since my baby sister has come home from the hospital. It's been a blessing so far to see her. </p><p>I was trying very hard to update the last chapters together before Christmas, but I was informed that my uni is not returning until Jan. 20th. So lucky me? More time! I still have to write up an abstract for my research to submit, and conduct an interview with a grad student from another uni who also went to the same conference as I did. Have I mentioned that I <em>hate</em> having to conduct interviews? It's just weird since I have to lead this one and I'm usually the one being interviewed for both jobs and internships. Oh well, I'll have to suck it up and do it anyways. </p><p>P.S. I have a discord set up for those of you who want to join that. If you wish to join, comment that you want to join and I'll paste the server link, or just check my profile and you can find the link there! </p><p>Edit: I noticed that there was a whole section that was not pasted into the doc, so I had to update the work again. RIP me. </p><p>Thanks again and happy holidays!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Crooked, the Cradle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth stumbles back, blood running down the side of her cheek from the small cut. She ducked beneath a sword swing, the knight standing before her realizes their mistake. <em>In a final blow, that is where both you and your opponent are at your weakest. It’s one of the largest openings that can either kill you or them. Take advantage of that, use it against them.</em> Her father’s words echo in her ears, as she slices through the knight’s hand. He lets out a pained scream that’s cut short by her blade in his throat. </p>
<p>These recent battles have been tougher than anticipated. Seteth and Flayn had arrived in a previous skirmish along with several Knights of Seiros. The two retreated shortly after Seteth was injured badly. She’s hoping that she doesn’t have to see either of them again. Now they fight for Arianrhod, Cornelia’s shock was palpable as she watched her Titanus’ fall to the Black Eagles. </p>
<p>When Byleth and Edelgard reach her, she gives Byleth a few words that seemed odd. They’re fighting as she gives her short speech. Given that Byleth had never met the women prior, the faint hope of friendship from Cornelia was a large surprise. Her sword, while usually helpful, is glowing dimly after she used it on the mage’s Titanus’. </p>
<p>“A shame, I thought we could one day be friends, good ones even. But sadly, the only way for you to leave is in death.” The mage launches several volleys of magic toward the professor who manages to dodge each one, until a flame hits her leg. She’s glad that Edelgard knows what she’s thinking, even if its not a sound plan, as she sees the woman move slowly to not catch the mage’s focus. </p>
<p>Byleth merely grimaces as her skin hisses, the pain grows as she moves for a few arrows. While she’s usually good with a bow, she just manages to send a few shaky shots to Cornelia who merely evades them by casting them aside with her magic. She counters with another spell, hitting Byleth square in the chest and causes her to launch backward. Her back hitting the stone wall and the rest of the air in her lungs (along with some spittle) vanish. Her throat burns as she tries to gulp back the air that escaped her lungs. She’s still standing, but her legs shake much like a newborn fawn. She swallows a lungful of air, trying to ready herself for another attack but her body betrays her and her knees buckle under her. Cornelia feels that she has the upper hand and readies another fire spell to launch at Byleth, hopefully to kill her, but she forgets that the fight began with <strong> two </strong> Black Eagles. </p>
<p>Edelgard swings her axe, her crest’s power flowing through her veins while Cornelia remains focused on Byleth. Her axe slices the mage’s robes and digs itself deep into the woman’s side. The mage chokes on her blood, some spilling over her lips, she grins, “Guess this is as far as I go then.” She gasps for breath for her next few words. “Tell your uncle I send my love.” Her teeth are bloody as her eyes roll back. The axe releases the mage as she falls. </p>
<p>Edelgard breathes out a sigh of relief before she remembers Byleth had been injured. Her violet eyes whip around to see that Byleth is downing a healing potion. Slowly she sees the color returning to the woman’s face and the burned skin on her thigh is now smooth, scar free. </p>
<p>The woman’s shoulders slump as the potion takes effect. A soothing calm washing over her making it easier to breathe, her eyes shut at the alleviation. At that she realizes that a rib (or two) must’ve been bruised or broken after the attack. Edelgard kneels before the woman, a trembling hand reaching out to touch. </p>
<p>“You know I’m not dead right?” She says, peeking beneath a half lidded pale-green eye. 
Edelgard feels heat rising to her cheeks, “I know that!” She yelps out indignantly. She watches as the professor hisses as she moves to sit up better. Edelgard assists her as carefully as she can. “Do you think you can stand?” </p>
<p>Byleth nods, her eyes shut, “Yes, just need a moment. Guess the potion only helped a bit.” Edelgard frowns. The potion’s usually heal up rather well, it’s odd that Byleth is still feeling sore and tender even after taking one. </p>
<p>“That can’t be right Professor. Those potions Hubert made should’ve healed you well enough.” Edelgard reaches forward to tug the woman’s coat off. </p>
<p>“No, wait-“ Byleth’s eyes shoot open as the garment is moved aside. Edelgard sees faint bruises and places where the material has been sliced through. From what she remembers no one was able to get even a nick on the professor when they were fighting. They look like they were partially healed but the Empress can’t help by feel that something isn’t right. </p>
<p>“Professor, what-“ Edelgard isn’t able to finish her sentence as Byleth covers her lips with her hand.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you about it later I promise, but right now I can’t allow anyone else finding out, so please help me up.” She pleads, her green eyes are more focused now than Edelgard has ever seen them. Edelgard bites her lip before she groans inwardly. This woman will surely be the death of her.</p>
<p>Edelgard helps Byleth up and makes sure to cover the other bruises. They make it back to where the rest of their house all sit relishing in their hard won victory. Caspar is sitting, pouting as Linhardt scolds him for once again; “attacking without fully thinking it through and are you a goddamn idiot?” He lectures as Caspar flushes slightly, but keeps his mouth shut. </p>
<p>Dorothea and Petra giggle as Dorothea heals Petra’s arm whispering in hushed tones. Bernadetta is off to the side, counting her arrows in the quiver. Hubert and Ferdinand are discussing the enemies tactics when they spot Byleth hanging off of Edelgard. </p>
<p>“Professor!” Hubert sounds shocked at seeing Byleth once again injured. “What happened?” Edelgard huffs in annoyance as Byleth tries to move on her own. </p>
<p>“<strong><em>She</em></strong> decided to take all of Cornelia’s attention away from me so that I could sneak up and land a blow on the general.” Hubert glances over to Byleth who grumbles under her breath for confirmation, but it’s her slight attitude that gives him all he needs to know.<em> She did it to protect you My Lady.</em> He wants to say but refrains. “Well, let’s go ahead and head back to the monastery, the professor surely wants to rest and have a warm meal. Linhardt, are you able to warp us to our encampment outside the border?” </p>
<p>Linhardt sighs, “I believe I answered this once before, no I cannot. I have to see the place that we wish to go, and even then my mana is sapped from consistently having to heal this idiot. He gestures over to Caspar who lets out an outraged, “Hey!” off to the side. </p>
<p>Hubert hums, “Very well, Lady Edelgard if you permit I can portal us back to the monastery?” Edelgard winces. She remembers how long it took to get used to teleporting. She lost her lunch many times as they tried to get used to it. </p>
<p>“If it is our only option. Then permission granted.” She says. </p>
<p>Byleth groans, “Oh, this will be so much fun.” Hubert tries to hide his smile, but the woman clearly knows that traveling via portal is not the most pleasant experience. </p>
<p>The group all watch as Hubert casts a spell chanting in a foreign language before dark mist begins to swirl in front of them before is begins to open a dark mass, the mist still flicking as the portal shimmers. Byleth grits her teeth as Edelgard steps forward with her arm over her shoulder. The sensation of travel via magic is uncomfortable. Her stomach lurches as she feels the floor fall away from her. Her eyes are shut tight as she feels her skin crawl slightly. Dark magic may have it’s uses, but portal magic is one she prefers to avoid. </p>
<p>Edelgard seems to share her sentiment as the woman’s hands tightens on her side and on the arm that’s slung over her shoulder. When she feels the warm setting sun hitting her face, she deigns to open her eyes. She sighs in relief before her stomach churns again, she feels the blood drain from her face before her stomach decides to empty itself on Caspar’s boots. She spies Bernadetta, ever the sympathetic vomiter, turn green at the sight of Byleth’s lunch over at the side.</p>
<p>“Oh come on Teach!” He yelps out, Linhardt has the audacity to laugh at his expense. </p>
<p>“This is what you get for being so reckless.” Linhardt teases. Edelgard’s nose crinkles at Byleth’s…well…lunch.</p>
<p>“Let’s just let you back to your quarters in one piece.” She says. Byleth’s skin is clammy and sweaty. Edelgard is worried that some of the injures are infected or if something else has latched on. They walk, or in Byleth’s case, stumble toward the reconstructed dorms. </p>
<p>Everyone else is debriefed by Hubert who later dismisses them before he stops both Dorothea and Petra to have a word. </p>
<p>“So how did you two manage to get them to actually speak? From the meeting before, they seemed…estranged.” Hubert asks. Dorothea and Petra share a look. </p>
<p>“We didn’t? They weren’t-” Dorothea’s eyes widen. Petra still looks confused as she watches Hubert and Dorothea stare at each other with similar looks of realization and partly confusion. </p>
<p>“I do not understand? What happened?” Petra asks. Her question seems to bring the two out of their stupor. </p>
<p>“We don’t know yet, but I have a feeling that things between the professor and our dear Edie might be getting better.” Dorothea says with a wide grin. Petra still has confusion written on her features but she gives a small hesitant smile. </p>
<p>“Then it is good yes?” </p>
<p>Hubert answers that one, “We hope it will be. We just have to wait now.” </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Byleth most definitely does not like Edelgard’s way of nursing someone back to health. She at least was able to take a bath without the woman constantly telling her to be careful. She considers herself lucky that she stands before Edelgard in loose trousers and her chest bandages. She was sure the woman would’ve forced her to bare all of her wounds in front of her without much care for her nakedness. <em> Or maybe she would’ve felt it be too much.</em></p>
<p>Edelgard was able to change out of her armor into more comfortable clothing. Granted, she’s standing in a nightgown with sleeves that cover her milky white skin, but her quarters are not as far as Byleth thinks. With the renovations, she took up shelter in the one a few paces down. The rest are still too damaged to be occupied besides the ones further down near the greenhouse. So compared to the rest of their squad, they have more privacy. </p>
<p>Byleth is standing slightly hunched over while the other girl lectures her and cleans the various wounds on her body. Her front is toward Edelgard as the woman reaches for a jar that Linhardt had prepared and gently anoints each wound with the healing balm. She grimaces when Edelgard’s hands press a tender spot on her ribs. </p>
<p>“Sorry professor, I know this isn’t ideal, but you have not been careful it seems.” She says. She feels Byleth’s shoulders tense as her hand skims her bare skin. She shifts slightly, going to smear some on the woman’s abdomen where she first noticed the bruises with a bit more care. </p>
<p>“I-It’s fine.” She mutters out, “I- I’m sorry.” She says, her hands are clenched in her sides.
Edelgard pauses her care, placing the jar down next to the bucket of warm water that she had used to clean the injuries (again) after the shower. “For what exactly?” </p>
<p>Byleth’s hands shake and Edelgard tries to not notice. “For disappearing…I-“ She brings her arms up to hug herself but lets them drop back to her sides. “After the battle, when Rhea blew the monastery apart with her flames, I couldn’t feel or see or hear…well, anything. It was just dark…and-“ She pauses once more. “I heard a voice. Telling me that I shouldn’t be sleeping. The next thing I know is that I’m in a river in some village and a man is trying to shake me awake.” She lets out a small bitter chuckle that sends a pang of guilt in Edelgard’s heart. <em> She always did have a habit of being a bit harsh didn’t she?</em> The Empress thinks as she watches her former teacher struggle to speak. “I lost five years…<em>five years.</em> Because of Rhea…” </p>
<p>“How did you even survive the blast?” Edelgard feels like she’s overstepping but she’s also gauging Byleth’s body language. She’s defensive, but open. She’s laying herself bare in every way in front of Edelgard. The Empress’ heart flutters in her chest as warmth spreads over her. Now is not the time to act like the hopeless schoolgirl she once was. She chides herself as she refocuses on the woman standing before her. </p>
<p>“Do you remember when we met? How I was able to react to the bandit’s movements and block his blow?” Byleth’s green eyes are watching Edelgard’s. </p>
<p><em>Of course she remembers. How could she not? This woman risked her life for her, for someone she hardly knew. </em>She breathes out a “Yes, but what does that have to do with-“</p>
<p>“I died. When I first met you, I died trying to protect you.” Byleth says. Edelgard is taken aback. Surely she’s joking? But as she stares up at Byleth, she knows. She <strong>knows </strong> she’s telling the truth. </p>
<p>“That’s- That’s impossible…? How-“ She sees Byleth letting out a shuttered breath, she grabs one of the woman’s hands, tugging it around her body only to place it on her upper back. It almost seems like Edelgard is hugging the taller woman, but she feels a patch of skin that feels a lot more smoother, leather-like is the closest thing to describe it. It’s just above where her bandages are. Their bodies are so close that Edelgard can feel the heat radiating off of Byleth. Just between her shoulder blades, Edelgard feels a scar. It’s not large, about the size of her old training axe but it feels like it would’ve hit deep. Byleth swallows hard as Edelgard starts to move, her fingertips just barely brush her warm skin. The muscles tighten and flex beneath her fingers. Byleth waits as Edelgard withdrawals and places her palm against the junction where her neck and shoulder meet. Disbelief in her violet eyes as she stares blankly at Byleth’s shoulder.  Every nerve is on fire where the Empress touches. </p>
<p>“That scar…it was never supposed to exist…” Byleth whispers out. “All of these scars that are faded or half healed…they shouldn’t be there at all.” Her green eyes bore into violet ones, and Edelgard can’t help but shiver at their intensity. </p>
<p>“It’s the blow that should’ve killed me…” Edelgard notes. “I’m here because of you…” She says, her voice so much softer than Byleth has ever heard it. “Thank you…” Her violet eyes are shining with gratitude and unshed tears. </p>
<p>“No..” Byleth tells her, her gaze is toward the corner where Sothis once floated. She wants this woman to know everything. No more secrets, no more hiding like a coward. “We’re here because she warned me. I was killed, I should be dead. But she erased it from the flow of time. She saved me and you and so many of our friends <em>so many times.”</em> The amount of emotion that’s dripping from her voice hits Edelgard so much that she struggles with her words. </p>
<p>“She?” Her head tilts in attempt to get into Byleth’s line of sight. </p>
<p>“Yes…the goddess…Sothis.” The mercenary’s gaze turns back to Edelgard. She grabs her hand that’s on her shoulder and places it right at her chest. Edelgard’s face flushes slightly, until she realizes with startling horror that she feels no heartbeat. </p>
<p>“What? I don’t- What is this?!” Edelgard’s eyes widen as they snap between where her hand rests and at Byleth. </p>
<p>“I- I’m not quite sure on that. But Sothis and I believe that Rhea had something to do with it. I’m not sure how Sothis fits into that picture just yet, but she-” A pause. The silence was so deafening. “She granted me the use of divine pulse. She scolded me so many times. But she still allowed me to turn back time when I would make a mistake and one of you would-“ She swallows hard. “I- You. Every single one of you were- are my students. I couldn’t just lead you to your deaths like Rhea allowed. Any time I did, I reversed time and rethought my strategy. But as you can see from the scars and bruises, some timelines are too closely woven together to fully be erased.” </p>
<p>Edelgard freezes as Byleth’s words sinks in. “How many times…?” </p>
<p>Byleth flinches, gaze falling toward the ground. She can’t look at her, not like this.  “Edelgard…Please…” She begs, her body is tensing beneath Edelgard’s soft touch. The professor shakes her head as she pleads. </p>
<p>“How many times Byleth?” She asks again. She realizes that the answer is not one she’ll like, it’s practically written all over Byleth’s face, but she still wants to know- no needs to know. 
“Too many times…” Byleth shoulder’s shake as she chokes back a sob. “I held you too many times to count…I- I couldn’t-“ She lets out a shaky breath. She had to watch them <em>die</em> so many times before she did the <em>one </em> right move. Edelgard always found it odd that Byleth would be in the frontlines so much during battles, taking the attention from her students by being the target that people singled out. Every move that the professor made falls into place. Edelgard doesn’t know what comes over her. All she feels is her heart tightening in her chest once she realizes that Byleth did more than she ever thought. Edelgard’s hands move on their own accord, her thumbs on either side of Byleth’s face. </p>
<p>She turns Byleth’s chin up slightly before her lips land hard on Byleth’s. She hears the slight hum of surprise from Byleth. Edelgard pulls away, but she sees the way that Byleth inhales a sharp breath and Edelgard’s lips are back on hers. Her hands tremble as they fall to Edelgard’s hips. The fabric of her nightgown is thin enough that she feels the searing heat of her touch. Byleth hunches down slightly as Edelgard’s fingers tread themselves into the soft light green locks. They keep pushing and pulling apart like magnets. Their kisses short, still trying to make sense if <em>all</em> of this is real. </p>
<p>Edelgard can taste the salt from her tears but she doesn’t give a damn. This woman has given everything. <em>Everything </em>she has to make sure the Black Eagles were safe. To make sure <em>she</em> was safe. Byleth is slowly being pushed back or maybe she’s tugging the smaller woman back with her, she’s not quite sure but she only feels their lips finding each other over and over again. </p>
<p>Edelgard doesn’t realize that she had led Byleth to the wall until the taller woman lets out a pained hiss. She breaks away at the realization. </p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry.” Edelgard breathes out. Byleth shakes her head. </p>
<p>“It’s fine Edelgard.” She whispers out, her voice thick, heavy with an emotion that Edelgard can only describe as desire. </p>
<p>“El.” She says as her eyes watch Byleth’s features morph into slight confusion. “Call me El. No one calls me El anymore. And I want you to my teach-.” She cuts herself off. <em>How embarrassing to be calling the woman she’s kissing her teacher.</em> Old habits die hard, she realizes. </p>
<p>“Byleth. No more professor or my teacher. Just Byleth.” She says. Edelgard nods rapidly, her face heating up from the <em>very heated</em> look that Byleth is giving her. Edelgard squirms slightly, suddenly every touch burns.</p>
<p>The corner of Byleth’s lips twitch upwards,<em> “El.”</em> Byleth tests out in a hushed tone. “El” She says again, kissing the pale skin of Edelgard’s shoulders as the woman lets out a pleased sigh. “El.” She mutters again as her lips softly touch where Edelgard’s pulse races. </p>
<p>“Stop using it.” She giggles out as she feels Byleth smirk against her skin. Her head turning slightly to look at Byleth, who hides in the crook of her neck. “I don’t want it to lose its meaning so quickly.” She says. </p>
<p>“It won’t.” The green haired warrior reassures her. Her lips lean close to Edelgard’s ear, her warm breath tickling as she speaks, Edelgard shivers under her hands, <em>“I swear it.” </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one is just as long as the rest of them. I think the chapter will be one of the longer ones? All I know is that I have 54 pages just for this fic and its still going (Oof). Honestly I don't know where a chapter starts and where it ends anymore. </p>
<p>So there's three chapters left after this one. Well technically two and an epilogue. Just stick with me for these last chapters, there's a lot I want to cover and it's taking a bit longer than I thought to do so. </p>
<p>Also the next chapter will have warnings since I know there are some who don't really like sex scenes (unless you're just here for that then be my guest). Granted, this is my first time writing a sex scene so try to give me some credit. </p>
<p>Anyways, you guys know the drill. Comment, leave kudos and if you want to find me on tumblr and DM me: http://caffeine-is-the-only-drug-im-on.tumblr.com. I look forward to chatting with you guy about anything!</p>
<p>Hope you guys stick around for the final chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Duet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright shit is spicy from the get-go so if you don't want to read it skip to where you see --&gt; ~~~ after that is the rest of the chapter. Again I ask that you guys give me some credit considering it's one of my first sex scenes I've ever written in my short, still-going lifespan. Have some mercy on me. </p><p>And if you see some random grammar mistake, you didn't. Ignore it, just read past it, go directly pass START and get $200. </p><p>Anyways, enjoy the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every touch burns her skin, every kiss imprinted in her brain, and every sigh she lets out echoes.<em>How long has she wanted this? To have this warrior, this goddess worship her as if she hung the moon and the stars?</em> Edelgard bites her lips as Byleth slides the hem of her nightgown down only to plant a kiss on her collarbone. Everything she’s doing is so gentle, so warm that Edelgard struggles to process how someone could be so utterly soft and warm while their body is sculpted of stone and marble. </p><p>She feels heat shoot down to her lower belly as Byleth’s hands caress her pale legs, sliding the nightgown ever so higher as her lips ghost her skin. She’s already a mess with only soft touches and her lips just grazing her skin. She doesn’t remember how long she’s wanted this, only that- Byleth’s movements halt suddenly. </p><p>The white-haired woman bites back a groan, “Byleth?” She manages to say as the woman pulls away. </p><p>“El, are you sure? As much as I want this, I need to be sure that you do as well. I can stop now and we can go back and-” The woman above her is rambling. Such kindness and curtesy makes Edelgard’s heart swell with love for the green haired beauty before her. </p><p>“What do you want to do to me?” Edelgard brings her hand down from where they had tangled in the other’s hair to cup her cheek. She sees the woman lean to her touch, turning her head to kiss her palm softly, so tender it makes her heart ache in her chest. </p><p>There’s a tantalizing heat beneath the affection shining in her green eyes. “There’s so much I wish to do, but I won’t if you are not comfortable with anything.” </p><p>Edelgard sucks in a sharp intake of air. Byleth always treated her as an equal, but this, to embrace as equals, Edelgard believes would be best for another time. Right now, she merely wishes to give up every and any sense of control, and be held helpless to the whims of her goddess that’s hovering above her. To cede beneath this gods above holy warrior who has given her life in service of a mere mortal empress like Edelgard. Tonight, she’s no longer Edelgard von Hresvelg. Tonight, she’s merely this holy goddess’s servant, eager and wanting. </p><p>“I only wish to give myself over to you. Anything that you ask of me, beneath you, I will not have the strength to refuse. Not now or ever.” She lays her soul bare in front of Byleth, so vulnerable and open that she can feel her face flush at the implications of those words. </p><p>“You might regret your words later…<em>your majesty.”</em> Byleth breathes out. At the promise of pleasure, a shiver spreads over Edelgard in anticipation. She highly doubts she’ll regret anything tonight.</p><p>Byleth was incredibly gentle before Edelgard gave her consent, almost giving her an out of sorts. Time to back away from her touch and end what is happening currently. Now her hands burn every nerve Edelgard has the luxury of feeling. She gasps as Byleth kisses and bites the pale skin on her collarbone hard enough to leave marks. Her fingertips run along her thighs, so gentle but firm, she feels like she’s blooming under her touch. </p><p>She remembers to breathe when Byleth’s hands tug on the hem of her nightgown, silently asking permission to remove it, doing the same with her undergarments. Edelgard nearly freezes when the cold air hits her bare skin. Her mind remembering all the scars that marred her body from the experiments she endured in her early years. Her memories begin to flood into her mind. Voices, the screams of her brothers and sisters, the <em>smell,</em> and the rats, all come in a rush. Her body all but stops breathing.</p><p>She feels like she might throw up, regret threatens to tear at her heart when she sees Byleth stiffen above her. <em>She noticed.</em> Her mind had dragged her back to the darkness and she can’t bring herself out. </p><p>Byleth realizes Edelgard is trapped, her glazed eyes so wide with terror that her own heart drops down to her stomach. <em>How can I help her come back?</em> Her green eyes stay locked at Edelgard’s face before an idea comes to mind, the woman leans forward. She softly plants kisses at the scars on her shoulders, doing the same to the scars she sees on her wrists and arms as well. Such gentleness and care snaps Edelgard back to the present. The muscles in Byleth’s arms are taut, making sure her weight is not pressed against her, giving her space to breathe and catch up to the present. </p><p>Byleth’s mouth pulls away from her skin and gives Edelgard a questioning look.<em> Do you still want this?</em> Edelgard’s stomach flip flops as she sees the question clear in Byleth’s eyes. She does not wish to be reminded of the past, she wants this woman to be her present and future. She does not want her past to take away her future, not if the future brings Byleth. With her slightly shaking hands, she brings Byleth down to a feverish, desperate kiss then pulls away. Their foreheads touching as Edelgard speaks. “I want you to keep going. I’m okay, just had an unwanted interruption. I want you to chase those memories away with the memories of tonight.” </p><p>Byleth’s eyes bore into her own violet ones, and she sees so much emotion in the Empress’ eyes that she sucks in a breath. So overwhelmed with the warmth in her chest, she realizes what Edelgard is truly saying. <em>I will share my body as I do my burdens, and in turn I will also bear yours as well.</em> To even out their nakedness, Byleth swiftly pulls her trousers off.</p><p>The woman’s lips still leaving a blazing trail down Edelgard’s chest as she tosses the aforementioned clothing aside. El bites back a moan when she feels the woman’s hands tease her breasts so <strong><em>agonizingly</em></strong> slow.<em> She knows exactly what she’s doing.</em> A jealous thought crosses her mind of Byleth possibly having a lover prior to her. <em>Of course she would. She’s the goddess of the very heavens themselves. </em> But any lasting thought vanished as a hiss falls from her lips as she feels warm breath fanning over the other sensitive nipple. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>She feels Byleth’s mouth just hovering above her hardened nipple, just barely. “I know that you wish to forget for tonight, but if there’s any moment you wish for me to stop, say Enbarr. I don’t wish to make you uncomfortable.” She whispers. Edelgard just about melts again at the woman’s words. “But otherwise, I’ll leave you <em>begging</em> for what you wish.” </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>She gasps at both her words and the sensation as she feels Byleth’s warm tongue flick across her sensitive nipple. She feels a powerful thigh slide between her own, and a spark of pleasure strikes her core as the woman shifts above her. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>The sensation of skin on skin and the tangle of scents that drapes the room only furthers Edelgard’s want and need of release. She wants to be nothing more than clay beneath this goddess’s fingers, to be molded to her will. <em>Nothing could compare to the way her lover touched her.</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>The sounds Byleth draws out from the woman are not befitting of a commanding empress, but Edelgard find herself not caring, not when each touch is sending her further down to pure bliss. She drowning beneath the mix of rough bites, soothing licks and soft kisses, laying claim. <em>I’m yours.</em> Edelgard thinks.<em> My body will never belong to another. </em>When Byleth finally, finally, gives her the relief she wants she finds herself already begging the woman to hasten her steady pace. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>She forgets that Byleth is still tender with bruises as she desperately claws to find something physical to cling to. Byleth stifles a groan as she feels nails digging, not enough to draw blood but enough that Byleth can feel them dragging down her back. The pain doesn’t bother her as much. She’s more focused on the woman writhing beneath her. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Everything around her had vanished, the only thing that comprised El’s world was her building rapture and the warrior goddess that granted it. Her body tingles with electrifying bliss, her lover drawing out her ecstasy. She attempts to choke back the scream that escapes her lips as she trembles beneath Byleth. The woman above her whisper soft words of encouragement against pale skin, letting El ride out her orgasm before she withdrawals. Edelgard nearly mewls at the loss of being filled, but Byleth silences her as her lips met the trembling woman. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>When Byleth pulls away, she’s pressing her lips ever so against the empress’ neck. “My darling El, the night has only begun.” Edelgard shivers at the silent promise. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>~~~</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>The sunlight hits her eyes as she wakes the next morning. Her body is wrapped with soft sheets and a pair of strong arms hold her back against Byleth’s chest. She basks in the warmth her lover radiates, goosebumps rising where her bare skin meets in cool morning. Wanting more warmth as the breeze glides over her skin, she shifts slightly before biting back a gasp when she feels her body accidently rub a tender bruise on her skin. <em>Ah.</em> She remembers the night before, filled with Byleth claiming and marking her as her own as well as Edelgard showing exactly how much she appreciated the warrior goddess. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>She feels Byleth mutter incoherent words before she feels her mouth skimming over her skin and kissing her shoulder. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Good morning.” She manages to say, her voice hoarse from last night. Edelgard smiles, shifting so that she’s facing the green haired woman. She responds by giving the woman a peck and Byleth hums in delight and smiles. Her eyes still shut, but pure unadulterated bliss is clear on her face.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“We have a meeting soon.” Edelgard notes, watching as Byleth’s small smile falls to a pout, before tightening her arms around her.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“I much prefer staying in bed with you. Are we allowed to skip if the empress is the one I’m bedding?” Byleth jokes. Edelgard scoffs, rolling her eyes and pushing the woman’s face away from her own, earning a hearty chuckle from Byleth. “Okay, okay. I get the point. We have to attend.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Yes, so we should more than likely get washed up, it’s early enough that we can sneak to the bath chambers and have it to ourselves.” Edelgard’s tone shifts to a teasing one and she watches as Byleth gives her a small smirk. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“As you wish <em>your majesty.</em>” Byleth untangles their bodies as she stands to gather her things, giving Edelgard full view of her backside. She notices the slightly parallel marks going down her strong shoulders and she feels heat rush to her face. <em>Oh holy goddess…</em> She remembers that in her white blissful haze her hands tried to grasp anything to tether her to the Earth, she guesses Byleth was her anchor. Byleth hears a small gasp behind her and she turns slightly, “Is everything alright?” Her green eyes spot the slight blush on Edelgard’s cheeks and raise a brow. “You’ve seen your….lovely claw marks, I take it?” </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Edelgard reaches for a pillow and tosses it, hitting the backside of a laughing Byleth. She’s starting to wonder why she feel for such a dolt. They’re lucky that they manage to get to the bathhouse before anyone noticed Edelgard creeping around in Byleth’s borrowed clothing. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>They bathe together, something so intimate that Edelgard wonders if she’s dreaming. Byleth all but falls asleep as Edelgard helps her with her hair. Her nails gently massaging her scalp as she lathers the soap into her hair. It’s odd how easy they fall into the rhythm of domestic intimacy with each other. But neither mind it.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>The rest of their month involves meetings and planning in preparation for the upcoming battle. Any moment that the two woman sneak a glance they’re reminded of the blissful night they shared and they try to refocus on the task at hand. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Their interactions do not go unnoticed by Dorothea. The woman smiles when she sees how the women steal glances and soft smiles while Hubert discusses some plans for their final confrontation with both Dimitri and the Church of Seiros. She’s more surprised that none of the others have noticed (or in dear Caspar’s case) pointed out their change in behavior.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>It is later that Dorothea sees the two woman separated that she decides to sneak around and see what Byleth is up to. She follows as she sees her heading toward the cemetery. She frowns when she sees the woman breathe in deeply. Not quite sure of what she’s expecting, but she wasn’t thinking that Byleth would speak aloud to the tombstone. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>She’s holding the necklace in her hand, the ring digging into her palm as she stares down at the names. One inscription so worn that the name is no longer visible, the other she sees as clear as day.  She takes in a deep breath, the tension in her shoulders subsiding. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“It’s almost time. We will be facing Dimitri and Seiros soon. I just wanted to come and ask, well, I know I shouldn’t be asking this especially since…” Her voice drifts off and Dorothea strains her ears. “I hope that you’re proud. And I also wanted to tell you that…I’m going to marry her. After the war is over…I’m going to propose to her.” Byleth feels a tear running down her cheek as she smiles. “I love her wholeheartedly. And she’s the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. So don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. So let me go and find peace.” </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dorothea feels something stir in the wind. Byleth’s eyes are closed, serenity adoring her features as the wind blows gently around her before it settles. Dorothea turns away, her smile is so wide that she’s sure her cheeks will hurt later. <em>Edelgard is in for a surprise after all of this. </em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>~~~</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>They ride to the Tailtean Plains as Dimitri and the Kingdom’s army move to intercept them. Byleth stares up at the sky, rain pouring. Her eyes narrow slightly. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Moving forward will be difficult in this rain. Fighting will prove to be an even greater challenge.” She notes as Hubert nods along with her. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Indeed. We’ve been sent word that Dimitri and his troop are heading to intercept us.” </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Byleth nods, but her gaze stays toward the plains. Edelgard frowns next to her. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Everything has lead to this, but I can’t help but feel…” Byleth interjects. She reaches over and places her hand on Edelgard’s shoulder.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Dimitri has changed, whether for good or bad, it was his choice.” She pauses, the hand on Edelgard’s shoulder tightening. “I know how much you wish things were different Edelgard. But we cannot change the past.” </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>At her words Edelgard sighs, Byleth’s hand grounding her once more to the present. “I suppose you’re correct in that.” </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Imperial forces march forward, the thunderous steps make Byleth feel uneasy. <em>How many will we lose? </em>She hears Dorothea’s laughter, her head turning just so to glance over her shoulder. There’s an ache in her heart again. <em>Regret? Guilt?</em> She’s not sure which is which anymore, not when she sees her students’ faces as they smile and jest. <em>How many will <strong>I</strong> lose?</em> Her hand tightens on the sword hilt hanging from her hip. Edelgard notices, how can she not? She sees the apprehension written over Byleth’s features. She knows what she’s thinking or at least has an idea what is going on in her mind. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Edelgard reaches out, but stops herself. <em>How can she comfort her without sounding like a general?</em> She can only watch as Byleth’s stoic mask washes over her. It’s rather concerning how easy it is for her to just…let go in that manner. But she supposes that years of not having a heartbeat does that. She still found it so strange how someone can be alive in that state. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>It’s then that they see Dimitri and the rest of his soldiers. Some of the former Blue Lions within the Imperial ranks all seem apprehensive. Edelgard can’t help but feel a pang of sympathy for them, having to fight the man they all once called friend. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Edelgard, I see that you’re here…among others…” He yells out over the rain, his gaze on the Empress before shifting to Byleth. Edelgard decides to try her hand once more for a more peaceful end to this bloodshed.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Dimitri, we can stop this bloodshed, there’s no need for you to fight. Please.” Edelgard watches as his face contorts to an rather unbecoming smirk, before he throws his head back laughing.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“You certainly are something else Edelgard, tell me is that how you won the professor over? With sweet words and promises?” His blue eyes snap toward Byleth, crazed. “Let me enlighten you Byleth. Edelgard here has to answer for the atrocities she’s committed. The Tragedy of Duscur, your own father’s death, not to mention the countless men and woman she’s slaughtered for this dream of hers.” The gleam in his blue eyes is unsettling, but Byleth merely stares blankly back. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Clearly, you’ve been ignoring the same sins that Rhea has committed in the name of Seiros. Surely you can see that the Church is not as good as you believe. Everything is not as black and white as you think Dimitri.” The king’s eyes narrow at her disrespect, but out of some semblance of respect he has for the woman he holds back the venom in his voice. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“You’re mistaken, but I see that nothing changes your mind Byleth. Regretfully, I must stop you from taking Fodlan in her name.” He raises the his Heroes Relic, Areadbhar, its tip pointed toward Edelgard. “You’ll die by my hand Edelgard, that much I promise you.” </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>With that the armies clash. Byleth dodges a wave of spells that are launched at her feet. Several of the Kingdom mages stand before her. She surprised to feel a wave of heat from behind her, she ducks under the flame that soars overhead. It crashes at the feet of the enemy mages, sending the group in various directions trying to evade. Few catch fire and the other are dazed. A volley of arrows take down the scrambling strays. She turns to see Bernadetta and Linhardt along with Imperial archers and mages. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bernadetta sends her a sheepish smile, one that Byleth returns before she’s moving ahead to intercept the rest of the forces. Dedue watches as the Black Eagle Strike force slowly makes headway. He turns to Dimitri, regret clear in his face. “Your majesty, I hope you can forgive me for this.” Dimitri doesn’t have any time to react to his words when Dedue gives an order and watches in horror as several of his men transform into beasts. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Are you MAD?!” Dimitri yells out. His men contort and twist in unnatural ways, growing in size until they stand larger than a few trees. The beasts howl, spittle dripping from their maws as they stare down the Imperial forces. Edelgard’s eyes widen. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Byleth, we need to stop those beasts before any other reinforcements arrive! We can’t let any more transform!” </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Byleth only nods before charging toward the nearest beast. Hubert sends a blast of magic toward the beast, disorienting it while Byleth strikes. Her sword glowing brightly as she swings. The beast merely steps back. In the next few seconds, Byleth realizes her slight mistake. The beast bellows out roaring flames, Byleth stumbles slightly in attempt to evade. Her coat nearly is singed as she rolls out of the way of the fury torrent, she tears her coat off and levels her gaze at the beast. Dedue yells off several orders over to her right, the Imperial Forces clashing with Kingdom soldiers. Byleth and several of the Imperial mages tango with the fire breathing beast, disposing it only after Byleth was able to slice through its thick armored skin. She doesn’t wait for another one to get the chance to transform. She’s already sprinting toward the soldiers are fumbling with their satchels in attempt to get the crest stones. She’s surprised when she spots arrows hitting several of the men in their necks, her head snaps back to see Bernadetta, her purple eyes stone cold as she notches another arrow before releasing in neck-breaking speed. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>She hears Petra yelling out for Dorothea to move and watches as Dorothea’s form is nearly sliced in half by a transformed Kingdom soldier. She doesn’t wait for her blood to reach the muddy ground. In mere moments, her hands tremble as she focuses on rewinding time. She knows the power is flowing, burning her from the inside out. She watches as her former students flow backwards, the scene returning to just before Petra moves toward Dorothea. Right as she lets go of her hold on time, she chants a quick spell before launching the flame on the beast, garnering its attention. Edelgard’s eyes widen as she realizes that Byleth used Divine Pulse. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Come on you…Come at me.” Byleth says beneath her breath. The beast’s head snaps toward her and it sends its flames toward her. She evades and watches as Dorothea and Petra order a few mages to shatter its protective barrier. The volley of magic sears straight through its tough skin, it lets out a howl of pain as it becomes more unstable. Byleth sees it as the moment to strike but just before she makes her move, Ferdinand throws a spear into the beast’s eye with deadly accuracy, she sees Hubert next to him, his hands covered with black magic. It seems he guided the spear to its mark while Ferdinand lent a hand. It’s surprising how in sync everyone is given how chaotic this battle gets as it continues. Edelgard turns at the sound of marching and spots the white banner with the symbol of Seiros. The reinforcements from the Church arrive, the knights from the Kingdom rejoicing at the sight. And among them, Rhea- no Seiros, looking every bit the goddess she was several year ago. The white battle gown hugs her lithe form, parallel slits on each side of her legs for optimal movement, golden armor plates and her greaves cover her chest and her shins. On her head, an elaborate golden headpiece with wings on both sides of her temple. Her light green hair is flowing freely.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Seiros surveys the field until her gaze lands on both Byleth and Edelgard. Her teeth gritting into a snarl as her light green eyes glare into the matching set. “I will have my mother back before this battle is over!” Byleth glances toward Edelgard, her gaze hard, but the Empress knows what lies below the surface. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Seiros’ green eyes glare at all of the Imperial forces. She sees so many familiar faces. The former students of Garreg Mach all fighting for the cursed woman who took her mother away from her. She holds back a snarl as she orders her own knights to assist the kingdom’s forces. The Strike Force divides up as they intercept the Church’s reinforcements. Byleth splits off from Edelgard, making her way toward Seiros. The deity snarls when she sees Byleth cutting down her knights. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Byleth ducks, swiping her leg beneath a soldier before slicing through their armor without so much of a hesitation. The next few seconds make her stumble back, Seiros appears in front of her in mere moments and takes her lapse as an opening. Her sword cuts Byleth across her shoulder. She winces slightly but regains her footing. She twists around before blocking Seiros’ next attack.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Some of the fighting seems to have taken a bit more silence as they watch the two seemingly dance back and forth. Seiros for the most part is surprised as Byleth’s adaptability. Her speed rivals the goddess’s own. Seiros doesn’t realize her mistake in complimenting the woman’s ability until she sees the flames in one hand and the sword in the other. Byleth launches the torrent of flames at Seiros who tries to nullify the magic. She nullifies it just before it hits her, but she doesn’t see Byleth until its too late. When she turns around, Byleth already is swinging. The Sword of the Creator slices through her sword arm, she lets out a shrill scream. <em>This girl dared to use the bones of her mother against her? </em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Byleth’s face gives her no indication of her emotions as she cuts her other arm, Seiros registers what this means for her. Byleth is too fast, and she can’t keep up with her unless she’s at full strength. She can’t let loose with so many people around. She hates to admit it but she cannot allow herself to fall here. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Fall back!” She yells as she sends a wave of magic toward Byleth, who evades in time. She watches as the rest of the Church’s knights use the Kingdom’s forces to run away. She grits her teeth at that. But she doesn’t have time to wait, Edelgard needs her. She turns to see Edelgard and Dimitri facing off. She knows Edelgard can handle her own, but this is more than just a regular fight. She knows that the man means more to Edelgard than she lets on. He was the reminder of the kindness of people. That some nobles who bore Crests still have some humanity. He had given her hope. Something that she felt was lost after Those Who Slither In the Dark began changing her very composition. Now? He comprised of everything that she wanted to change in Fodlan.  </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Further down away from Edelgard and Dimitri, Dedue nearly snarls as Hubert throws miasma toward him. The king’s retainer dodges before he readies his axe. “Well if it isn’t the Empire’s lapdog.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hubert’s green eyes darken, “You’ll regret your words Dedue.” When they clash, their respective charges both also find each other in battle. Byleth finds herself stalled by a few of the Kingdom’s mages and swords-masters. She grits her teeth, the bloodbath only seems to get worse as the battle continues. She knows that they have to take down Dimitri to put an end to it.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Edelgard spies Byleth fighting against a large crowd, she doesn’t worry. She know Byleth well enough that she won’t allow herself to be harmed in any way. In this moment she has to focus on the fight before her. Dimitri’s blue eyes are no longer the bright blue she once remembers during their school days. They’re icy cold blue as they glare down at her. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“You, Edelgard are the very source of evil in this world.” He says as he readies his Relic. In Edelgard’s peripheral, she sees Byleth making her way toward the two, her body just radiating power. Dimitri’s lance nearly strikes her side if she had not parried it with her axe. As heavy as her weapon of choice is, years of wielding it has made her incredibly proficient. Dimitri pulls back when she swings, she’s lucky that she has so much control otherwise she would not have been able to dodge his attack afterward. They continue exchanging blows, neither landing so much as a cut. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Edelgard can’t help but feel sentimental as she fights. She remembers the boy she met long ago. The kind, caring prince who gave her the knife as a gift. The one she once taught to dance. The memory itself comes from a place she has long decided to ignore, so its surprising that she’s reminiscing now. She stumbles back when Dimitri manages to hook her leg with his lance, tugging it from under her. She rolls out of his way as he digs the tip of his lance to the ground. When he dislodges it, he’s surprised to see Byleth already on him. Her blade meeting his lance in rapid succession. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>It’s no wonder that the professor’s skill was praised by the academy. She fought with such ferociousness that the young king was having trouble trying to turn the tide of the attacks. His predicament gets even worse when he sees Edelgard at the corner of his eyes swinging her axe. He jumps back, the blade of the axe slicing only through his clothing, but he stumbles when Byleth twists her blade and slices two rather deep wounds at his thighs, before her stance shifts and sends another cut along his chest. He tries to move, but his legs betray him, he stumbles forward. Byleth then kicks his lance away as his body crumbles to the ground. When his eyes snap up toward the two woman he’s surprised to see what lies in their eyes. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>In one; pity, sympathy, but filled with righteous anger. The other; fading affection, resolve and the last one hurts him the most, resignation. Byleth is sympathetic, she always hated how young many of the students turned out to be when she taught. How every single one had seen the battlefield before ever stepping in Garreg Mach. Edelgard, however, had resignation in her violet eyes. It sent a pang in his chest as he watches Edelgard move closer. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Dimitri, you’ve killed and reconquered in the name of justice, but you’ve done so under the whims of a false deity.” Edelgard watches as Dimitri glares at her. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“You’re the cause of all of this. Everything! From the Tragedy of Duscur, to even murdering the beloved professor’s father.” He gains the satisfaction of watching Byleth’s gaze snap away from him, hurt clear on her features. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“You’re wrong Dimitri. Everything that has happened, everything that will happen, is due to the corruption that both the crest-bearing noble’s and the Church has spread throughout Fodlan.” Edelgard doesn’t see his hands reaching behind his cape for the hidden knife. In mere seconds, he lunges toward her, only for Byleth to intercept him. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>His mind doesn’t register the pain when Byleth’s sword protrudes out his back. He feels the blood pooling behind his lips. He lets out a choking gasp, the red straining his lips as it flows out. Edelgard can’t help but clench her jaw as she watches Byleth slowly lower him to the ground, taking the blade out of his chest. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dimitri’s eyes look unfocused as he stares up at the gray sky. The rain pouring, washing the blood away from his lips. He hears Edelgard and his gaze shift to her. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>It is in this moment, that his gaze reminds her of the boy she once cared for. His blue eyes are soft, filled with regret and yet, Edelgard swears she sees a hint of affection. “I- I’m sorry. For not saving you.” He doesn’t see Edelgard, rather he sees his mother, the one who cared for him. His eyes glaze over and Edelgard can’t help the tearing feeling that’s creeping up in her chest. Byleth watches as Edelgard seemingly wipes a few tears. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Are you crying?” Byleth asks. Edelgard steels herself, whatever tears that were falling are stopped.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“No, the Edelgard that once cried died a long time ago.” They notice that the battlefield has turned silent. They see the Imperial forces all attempting to gather their wounded as the rest try to fight off any stragglers of the Kingdom. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>The battle had drained everyone of their strength and many of her forces are injured from this battle. She watches as her men take the wounded away on carts and feels the rain slowing to a drizzle. She feels a wave of exhaustion wash over her. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>She’s glad that Byleth notices and catches her as she stumbles forward. Byleth’s eyes stare down at her with slight worry, but she gently brushes away a stray hair from Edelgard’s vision. “Sleep, your majesty. You’ll be okay. Hubert and I can handle the return home.” She adjusts Edelgard so that she can carry her bridal style. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>At her calming gesture, Edelgard feels sleep capture her and she falls to a dreamless sleep.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, I'll give myself the benefit of the doubt because I never expected to write something like this. Even though its not the longest fic I've ever written (flashback to Wattpad and Fanfic.net). It is without a doubt one that I've put more time in planning-not really, just a smidge-and also researching (I forgot how to spell like half of the character's last names and I sometimes even doubted my own spelling skills-that's with the fact I'm in uni).  </p><p>Needless to say, this fic has taken a lot of time and effort and editing (slightly poor editing bc no beta we die like men). </p><p>Once again, give some love and comment what you think! Thanks for staying with my inconsistent ass so far, and I hope you're ready for the finale. Its gonna be a doozy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Thus Always to Tyrants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning after the battle on the Tailtean Plains, Garreg Mach is bustling with noise and people in attempt to help with their wounded. Byleth had left Edelgard in her quarters to rest. She wouldn’t be surprised if the Empress stayed asleep for more than a day. The toll of yesterday’s events had taken much from everyone. So many injured and even some missing when they opted to run after the Church’s own knights. They did not return after several hours of waiting. </p><p>Byleth shuttered at the thought of what befell some of those people. Seiros would never take any prisoners, she knew that much. Seiros’ mind was too broken by the fact that her mother had not returned like she had hoped. The woman spent years waiting for some sign. Only to be let down time and time again. To make matters worse, the very women who turned out to have her mother’s power choose to side with the woman she deemed unworthy of the power of the Crests much less the throne of the Adrestian Empire. </p><p>The green-haired warrior knew that after her change, Seiros was even more adamant in resurrecting her mother. To have her family how it used to be, celebrating, and enjoying each other’s presence: her only wish. Byleth however knew firsthand that the woman had done so without much thought on how her<em> experiment</em> would affect the people she decided to use for her own agenda. </p><p>Byleth’s mother, her father and countless others had believed the former archbishop’s words. They had done so in confidence that the woman would be their savior, that she would bring them peace. Instead they were rewarded with the death of their love ones. Her father losing the love of his life in exchange for the life of his daughter who never would cry nor smile. What Seiros had done could not be undone. All those who had passed on would never be returned. The woman believed herself omnipotent when clearly, Byleth realized, that the gods are fallible too. She knew and saw it first-hand. Her hands curl into fists as she briskly walks, shoulders tensing slightly at her thoughts. </p><p>Sothis would hide it, but Byleth knew that she had come to care for the students just as much as Byleth had. She remembers every moment that Sothis would lend her more power when a student would fall. She felt the desperation flowing in her veins every time she used the divine pulse. The gods could feel just as well as humans. And in that, Byleth knew was both strength and a weakness. Byleth knew that there was no honor in fighting dirty, but she grew up with mercenaries, some were once thieves living off the streets, others came from broken homes. Jeralt took each of them in, teaching, guiding them to a more honest life. It was no secret that many of them had come to see Byleth as a younger sister. They all knew the cost of living and surviving in a world ruled by Crests and nobles with too much power and too little empathy. She knew survival, she lived it. It’s why she didn’t feel as guilty knowing that she could exploit Seiros’ weakness. </p><p>She hears her name being shouted behind her; she turns to see Edelgard marching straight toward her. What surprises her is the look of annoyance that Edelgard is sending her. Byleth realizes too late that she should’ve ran the moment she heard the Empress call out to her. She turns on her heel making her way over to the crowds of people assisting with their recent shipment of supplies from the Enbarr. “Excuse me!” She yells out as she starts to sprint. She spots two men carrying a large box. Right as she makes it a few feet away from them, she slides her body beneath the moving cargo. She notices a much larger crowd of people with supplies ahead of her. <em>If she can just make it there…</em> Byleth just about reaches the crowd when she feels a hand gripping her wrist. <em>Oh goddess, protect me. </em>She prays as her body is twirled around to face the Empress. Violet eyes bore straight into her green ones and she lets out a nervous chuckle before composing herself.</p><p>“Good afternoon your majesty.” Byleth rambles out, “How was your slumber?” </p><p>Edelgard raises a brow, “Oh, very <em>interesting</em> actually. I awoke in my bedchambers alone, which was expected.” Byleth thinks she’s in the clear until she hears the next few words. “Until I realized it was already noon. So please, pray tell, why no one bothered to wake me up?” </p><p>Byleth opens her mouth to retort but finds herself saved by none other than Hubert. “Milady, I asked Byleth and the others to not disturb your sleep. I felt it necessary for you to rest after everything that we all dealt with.” </p><p>Edelgard finds herself at a loss. <em>Has she woken up to some strange dimension? Since when are Byleth and Hubert friends? </em>Byleth sighs in relief as Hubert covers for her. In reality, Byleth decided to take care of Edelgard’s duties to allow the woman to rest. Hubert struggles to hide the smirk on his face as he watches Edelgard snap to Byleth who looked much like a frightened deer. </p><p>Byleth nearly freezes at Edelgard’s glare. So she opts to speak, “I still have some errands to run, so if you’ll excuse me your majesty.” She decides to be a bit cheeky and bows before Edelgard, turning quickly and rushing off as Edelgard tries to process what happened. 
Violet eyes roll before they land on the amused look from Hubert. “So what duties to I have to attend to now that I’m awake?” </p><p>Hubert clears his throat, <em>Of course, leave it to Byleth to leave him telling her majesty that she has nothing to do. </em>“Well…you see. Byleth actually has taken care of everything for you. Right now she’s dealing with other matters that came up for her own mercenaries.” </p><p>At his words, she pauses. <em>Byleth took care of everything. For her sake.</em> Once again, she felt warmth in her chest. She doesn’t realize that she has a soft smile on her face until Hubert chuckles softly. </p><p>“My apologies, it’s just- she makes you happy, doesn’t she?” Hubert notes. At this point the two are walking around Garreg Mach. </p><p>“Yes. She does. I admit it’s a bit baffling. I never knew that you could love someone like this, much less love them as much as you do.” She admits softly. Hubert nods in agreement. </p><p>“It certainly is a mystery. Especially due to the fact that Byleth was once our teacher. Granted, she was only a year or so older but still.” Hubert casts a side glance toward Edelgard and notes the faint blush on her pale skin. He chuckles and when Edelgard hears him stifling his laughter, she flushes even more so. </p><p>“Why you little- Hubert!” Edelgard hisses out. Her retainer wipes away the few stray tears that appear on his face as he finally takes a moment to breathe properly. </p><p>“My apologies my lady. I just couldn’t help myself.” He lets out a few stray chuckles before the two settle back to the simple silence.</p><p>“Hubert?” Edelgard’s voice comes out small, smaller than Hubert has heard it before. His pine green eyes shift towards her with slightly worry gnawing at his chest. </p><p>“Yes? Is something wrong?” Hubert waits until Edelgard stops walking. Her gaze doesn’t meet his own. Her fingers fumbling as her hands twist. He notes her hesitation and places a hand on her shoulder. “Lady Edelgard, if there is something bothering you, please allow me to assist you. I surely hope Byleth has not done anything reproachable. I can have her head on a silver platter.” </p><p>“I need a ring!” Edelgard’s cheeks bloom with a pink hue, and her eyes widen comically as she realizes what exactly she screamed aloud with the large amount of people turning to give her a side-glance. Hubert takes pity and ushers her away from the prying eyes and hushed whispers. </p><p>“You want a ring? For what exactly?” Hubert realizes that it was the wrong question to ask when Edelgard flushes even more, nearly the tips of her ears are turning red with embarrassment. </p><p>“You know exactly why. Stop patronizing me!” Edelgard nearly growls out in annoyance, her cheeks even redder than Hubert thought possible. </p><p>His hands are raised in surrender, “You make it too easy milady.” Edelgard looks at him as if she’s contemplating whether to punch the man or go further and possibly toss his body down the side of the mountain. </p><p>“Hubert, I’m being serious.” Edelgard says. Her tone is much different than any other one she has taken with him around. It’s filled to the brim with apprehension and a dash of fear. “After this is all over, I want to marry Byleth.” </p><p>Hubert waited for a moment, wondering if the woman was pulling his leg. It had only been a few weeks since the two got together, or was it already a few months? Clearly, he didn’t truly know when the two started their relationship, but he was sure it was only a few weeks at most. Edelgard stared at Hubert for the longest time, before rolling her eyes. </p><p>“Stop that, Hubert. You know quite well how long I’ve harbored feelings for her and now that I have her, there is no one else I’d rather spend my life with.” Hubert’s brow shot upward. He didn’t think she knew what he was thinking. </p><p>“My apologizes milady. I didn’t realize the foolishness of my words.” Hubert bowed slightly. It was no secret to everyone who attended Garreg Mach so many years ago of the affection Edelgard held for Byleth. From the very beginning, Edelgard was fond of the woman. And while she would dismiss anyone who would catch on and ask, even he had known that Byleth was the person she wanted and needed by her side. He would admit abet begrudgingly that the woman had a light about her. Once that made everyone willing to follow her to the very depths of hell to just keep it alit. </p><p>Byleth may well be related to Seiros in some way, but its clear that she did not have the woman’s taste for senseless bloodshed. He recalled how Byleth in nearly every battle only killed when it was necessary and tried to save as many students on the other side as possible. She would never sacrifice the future of this land for anything except- he spares a glance to the woman staring at her hands as she awaits his answer. </p><p>“I can assist you with it.” He watches as her violet eyes snap up to his own. “Finding the ring, I mean.” He rushes out as the woman launches herself to him. Her arms wrapping around his torso in a hug and he swears he hears her sniffling as she clings to his form. </p><p>“Thank you. Truly. You are incredibly noble for doing this for me.” She speaks, her voice breaking slightly as the sniffling begins to slowly subside. The grip she has on his shirt begins to loosen.</p><p>“Nonsense milady. I would do anything for you.” He admits, before a sigh escapes his lips as he continues, “And I suppose that now extends for your future betrothed as well.” He’s certain that this is something Edelgard did not envision happening when she thought of asking such a favor, but he knew well enough that Byleth would care for Edelgard in a way that he could never (and would never) dare to try. </p><p>She manages to let go when he makes a snide remark about Byleth catching them in such a tight embrace and her sniffling. He smiles as she wipes the stray tears. “Don’t worry milady. I’ll find the perfect ring for you to give her. I’ll make the arrangements for the wedding bands after. I wonder if Dorothea will be willing to perform?” He jokes as she sends a solid punch to his shoulder that leaves the sting lasting more than a few minutes. </p><p>“Hubert! I expect you to take this seriously!”</p><p>A sigh, “Very well your majesty…”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Byleth tucks in her trousers into her boots as she watches everyone gather their belongings. It’s hard to believe that they had made it this far. After years of waiting she wonders how the rest of her former students feel at all of this. </p><p>She sees Dorothea fumbling with Petra’s gear, chiding the Bridgid heir as she laughs at Dorothea’s struggle. She turns toward Caspar and Linhardt, the two so engrossed with each other they don’t notice the side glance from Hubert and Ferdinand. Her gaze wonders to the Empress of Adrestia. Her white hair pulled back into elaborate buns, golden horns keeping them in place as they connect at her forehead in a sort of crown-like fashion. She’s also getting ready for this final battle. She knows it will be a hard one. She can feel her pouch at her hip weighing heavily when she locks eyes with her lover. She feels warmth flood through her when she spots a small knowing smile. The woman looks away, keeping track of what else she must do before they set off. </p><p>Byleth’s jaw sets as the box with her mother’s ring seems like its burning. She wonders if she should do it before the battle…in case- She shakes her head at the thought. <em>No, we’ll all come home. <em>She glances once more at her students before she decides to make one more trip to visit someone. She has to make the promise at the grave, her father and mother would protect her if she does. They have to…she still has so much to do and this war that once felt infinite is drawing to a close. This is the only way to ask. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>When she makes it to the grave, she places the flowers she bought on the way before kneeling. Her hand on the cold stone, she feels it sucking up the warmth from her hand before she clears her throat. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Protect her.” She asks, “She must live for Fodlan to prosper. I need you to protect her…for me. If I can’t make it to her, please…protect her.” Her heart feels so heavy in her chest and the pit in her stomach seems to grow as she stares at her father’s name. “I know. I know. You’d be upset with me if you heard this aloud, but please understand that, she is my future.” Her teeth begin to ache at the tightness of her jaw. “I ask that you protect her. Sothis will protect me…I’m sure of it.” She whispers the last few words before standing. She has a scaled beast to finish after all. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>~~~</em>
  </em>
</p><p>Byleth only hears the roars of the fires. <em>This lunatic decided to burn the city. And for what? To only take out maybe 5 of their men? </em>She grits her teeth as she swings her sliver sword. The knight hitting the ground faster than the rest of the one who encircle her can blink. She’s saving her Relic for the beast that sits at the base of the grand Kingdom capitol of Frirdiad.  She spots Catherine tearing through Imperial forces. The woman is a force to be reckoned with, until Shamir notches a single arrow. Her eyes cold and calculating, and Byleth knows; the arrow was dipped in poison. The arrow flies and Catherine does not realize her fate until the arrow skims her neck just slightly. Her blue eyes widen in shock as she turns to see Shamir with her jaw clenched so tight that Byleth could practically hear her teeth grinding against each other. Catherine stumbles forward as if to charge at the skilled archer, but her body crumbles beneath her and her life fades back to the goddess’. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Byleth realizes that she has been distracted too long when a knight get a slice into her calf. It’s not as deep as she would’ve guessed. At least she moved slightly at the last second. The knight gives a war cry, only to be silenced as Byleth jabs her sword into his throat, she kicks him away as another knight swings at her. The battle is fierce, casualties are on both sides, but it’s clear who will take the battle and the war. The Church’s members had begun to falter when Serios ordered to light the city aflame. They all had family somewhere Byleth reasoned. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Things were looking decent for the Imperial forces, but it didn’t change the fact that the very person who orchestrated all of this was currently in her draconian form and ready to tear the Black Eagle Strike force to pieces. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Byleth and the rest moved forward as their forces began to pick up more ground. Bernadetta notched an arrow sending it to a charging knight. Edelgard was quick to move with Byleth, they wanted to end this, <em>personally.</em> Seiros no longer looked poised like she had years ago. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Now? Her green eyes were bloodshot, no ounce of clarity in them. The beast growled lowly as Byleth made her way up the steps, her lover right behind her. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Seiros!” She yelled, the beast’s claws dug into the gravel beneath. “Stop this madness. The people of Fodlan deserve to be free!” Seiros either is too driven by her rage and instincts or merely she doesn’t care as she swipes her hand at Byleth. She dodges the swing, but she knows the goddess will not be willing to toy with her for long. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Edelgard manages to slice Seiros’ hind legs, but its does little to help, instead the goddess roars her flames across the ground no longer caring of the potential damage she’s causing. Byleth knows she needs to weaken Seiros before she can use her sword. While it was powerful, even too much of a good thing can become bad if she remembers right from Miklan’s own blunder. She doesn’t realize that her thoughts have distracted her until she hears Edelgard’s voice bringing her back. She stumbles into a roll when she catches the maw of the beast opening so wide that Byleth was sure she could see to its stomach. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The wind wisps across her ear as she notices the rest of her student’s coming to assist. They know not to interfere, but merely stay back and wait if things go south. She knows that a few possess the Relics that the other students either already had or captured from the enemy. <em>It will be enough if I fall, </em>she thinks as she sends a large flame to Serios’ wings. The roar that emits from her snout is pained, but the fury that burns in her eyes makes Byleth’s blood run cold. The beast moves quicker that she expected, and she doesn’t find her voice to scream out to Edelgard before the Empress is sent flying. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“EDELGARD!” She screams. Seiros throws her head back laughing. She doesn’t let her run to her lover, instead the draconian being knocks the air out of her lungs as she flicks her scaly talons. Byleth hits her back wheezing, but she lets the being no time to take her down. She rolls just before claws scar the gravel where she was. Edelgard is already standing, her violet eyes glaring at Serios. She notes that the rest of the strike force has joined the fray, taking the heat off of Edelgard and Byleth as they recover.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Byleth! It would be nice if you get up from your arse and help me!” Byleth nearly gets her head sliced open when she blinks away her confusion. When she feels a surge of energy fill her, she knows that Linhardt is the cause. The Strike Force has done enough damage to the beast, but it left several of their friends injured in the process. Byleth has to order them to leave just to get them to take the wounded away from the battlefield. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She knows that they’ve made sure to keep Serios from attacking them, and she’s thankful enough that she makes note to give each of them a gift. The fight is dragging and she knows it. Seiros is getting desperate with each missed attack. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She hears Edelgard’s battle cry and launches upward toward the Immaculate One’s wings. She slices straight through without anything catching the blade. Seiros howls in pain, her tail lashing in attempt to strike Byleth, but to no avail. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Seiros begins to feel the weight of blood loss, she’s struggling to breathe. But she can’t stop now, not when she feels her mother’s power so close. Edelgard and Byleth watch as Serios’ form huffs out puffs of smoke. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’ve spent years trying to bring back my family, and <em>you.</em> You and your twisted mistress have betrayed, lied, and schemed your way across Fodlan. And it’s clear to me that humanity is still rotten!” The Immaculate One bellows. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“There is no need for gods in the world of humanity.” Edelgard’s violet eyes shine with the flickering flames around them. When Seiros raises her head, rearing back to send one final blow, the two women share a look, a wave of understanding passes over them. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>When the beast fires its powerful flame at the duo, they roll out of the way and in unison, as if they were connected by minds, they charge. Byleth, in her adrenaline, doesn’t feel her heart sputtering to a stop the moment their swords strike through the scaled deity’s head, forever silencing the goddess. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Edelgard only feels relief when she sees the fading physical form of Seiros vanishing, so much so that she does not notice her lover crumbling to the ground until she turns in elation, searching for the woman to embrace her. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She runs to her, the sword of the Creator laying haphazardly on the ground, but the only thing she is worried about is the woman in her arms. Her ear pressed against her lover’s chest, she hears nothing. Quickly, she remembers the night Byleth had revealed her secret. Fumbling her search for a pulse, she waits not even letting out a breath. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p><em>There's no pulse...</em> Edelgard feels no life in the woman. A cold dread fills her. <em>She never did get the chance to say I love you.</em> Her heart aches and she feels the lump in her throat growing as she tries to hold back the already flowing tears. She’s choking back sobs. Her hands clutching her beloved’s limp body. The future she had pictured just moments before the battle, vanished at an instant. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She’s too busy lost in her moment of grief that she does not feel Byleth’s heart beating nor does she witness the woman’s green hair and eyes fading back to the blue they once were. Byleth gasps as she sucks in air greedily, Edelgard’s head snapping up to see the woman alive. <em>Alive.</em> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What…but how-“ Edelgard does not know where to begin questioning until Byleth gives her a smile. Edelgard realizes that Byleth looks different somehow…she looks…<em>alive. So very alive. </em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Sothis said hello.” She says, her now beautiful blue eyes watering and the smile she’s displaying is one of relief. Edelgard says nothing but she rushes forward kissing Byleth as hard as she can muster. The blue haired woman lets out a sound of shock before melting into the kiss. When they break away, the two merely laugh. The rest of their house members have joined them, everyone finally feeling the weight of the world off their shoulders, able to breathe without the burdens they once had. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The war was over, and Fodlan was finally free to move forward. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>~~~</em>
  </em>
</p><p>Byleth was checked over by several healers, including the medic from her band of mercenaries who knew of her prior condition, and every single one told her that she was perfectly healthy. Her heartbeat was perfect. <em>Her heartbeat was perfect.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>As soon as she knew and was properly dressed in her trousers and shirt, she raced to Edelgard. When she finds her, Byleth scoops the woman into her arms, spinning. The Empress so caught off guard that the few papers she had in hand were sent flying, but she’s smiling down at the woman she loves and laughing. Hubert quickly makes his way around the grass and retrieves the papers that were scattered in the reunion. He takes his leave, knowing what exactly is coming next for his Lady. Not that she has the slightest clue. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Byleth stares down at Edelgard, the smile stretching across her face and El swears she has never seen the woman more radiant in her life. She lets out a laugh, Byleth reminds her of a excitable pup. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What exactly has you so happy?” The violet eyed woman can feel the joy radiating off her lover. The mere sight of her wide smile makes her heart flutter in her chest. &lt;</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I have a heartbeat my love. <em>A heartbeat.</em> I’m free. I’m alive.” A pause, the look the blue eyed woman gives Edelgard is pouring with affection. “And I love you.” Byleth says in a hurry. El nearly freezes at the last words. “I love you El. And I know that we have so much work to do before Fodlan is fully free from the tyranny of the crests, but-“ She kneels, and in her hand is the most beautiful ring Edelgard has ever laid eyes on. “I would like nothing more, than to have you by my side forever. Edelgard van Hresvelg, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>For a moment, there’s silence. The two woman staring at each other, before El feels tears flowing down her face. In a panic, Byleth stands, rushing to Edelgard at an instant. Byleth’s eyes are wide with panic and regret, “ I’m sorry-“ She rushes out, Edelgard is still too stunned to fully answer her. Her hands are pressed to her lover’s cheeks, holding her so gently, afraid of moving. “This is too much for you. I should not have done this so quickly after the war-“ </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Her next words are cut off by the melodic laughter coming from Edelgard. Byleth freezes, <em>she’s laughing…</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yes.” El says, her violet eyes shining with joyous tears. “On one condition…”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Anything…” Byleth whispers.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You’ll have to wear something formal for the wedding that Hubert will pick out for you. Goddesses know that you do not have much taste in clothing.” Edelgard lets out a wet laugh when she sees the offended look cross Byleth’s features. She continues,  “And…this ring.” El pulls out the ring that Hubert had assisted choosing weeks before. The band itself is gold, thicker than most rings, but Byleth feels that Edelgard did so with the intention of making sure it stays on her hand. At the center, is a beautiful sapphire stone that matches her eyes. Byleth’s gaze goes from Edelgard and the ring. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>A soft smile appears on her face, “Of course, my love.” She whispers in a hushed voice before bringing the Empress into a soft kiss. They jump apart at the sound of cheering. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>They see the Black Eagles, along with a few friendly faces in the sea of people. Dorothea and Petra are the ones who are closest to the duo. “Well finally!” The songstress yells out, the cheering grows louder, as Byleth and Edelgard share a knowing look. <em>Things never really change do they?</em> The two newly engaged women head toward the crowd; the women gushing over Edelgard’s ring once they found out that it was passed down from Byleth’s father. The rest merely state their congratulations before they let the couple leave and rest after all of the excitement. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>When they walk back to their chambers after the celebration of their engagement, Byleth has her arm slung over El’s shoulder, the other woman has her hand placed over Byleth’s hand to keep it there. Byleth presses her lips softly against El’s temple. El hums in contentment. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“The future always seemed so far away from us with everything going on. Now it feels like it’s rushing toward us.” Edelgard notes. Byleth hums in agreement absentmindedly. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yes, but now we get to decide how things go. No more goddesses. Of course there’s still the fact that we have to find your uncle and Those Who Slither in the Dark. But we have the rest of our lives to live too.” Byleth reminds her now-fiancé. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I suppose you’re right.” Edelgard sighs into Byleth’s embrace. “Its time to look toward the future. I wonder what will become of it.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Byleth lets out a chuckle, “With you at the helm? It will be beautiful.’ Edelgard smiles. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“As long as I have you by my side forever.” Edelgard chirps out, watching Byleth smirk slightly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“As you wish, milady.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright folks we only have the epilogue left so stay tuned! I am so happy so many of you stayed and bared with me. My classes started up and I got super busy. And that's when I realized that I still had to finish up all of this before I go back to all of my school work. </p><p>The epilogue might be posted within a few days or weeks if I finish the majority of my homework on time that is...</p><p>Again thank you guys for all of you comments and kudos, I have never felt so much support and love from such an amazing fandom!</p><p>Thank you guys for reading and if you decide to stick around for some of my other works that will get posted later on after this one, I'm sure you'll be in one hell of a ride.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue: Dark Waltz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Several years later… </em>
</p>
<p>Byleth sighed as another meeting came to an end. The council all dismissed, leaving the newly appointed council member alone. She took a moment to bask in the silence, the still quiet that fell over the room. </p>
<p>At least, until the sound of rather heavy footsteps were heard behind her. She smiles, her eyes closed but it was clear she knew who it was. In a flash, she was out of her seat and her hands quickly grab her son, Jeralt, by his ankle. The blue-haired heir let out a shriek, one that was followed in sync with her daughter Adaline, who also hung upside down in her mother’s other hand.</p>
<p>“Kids, I believe you were a tad bit too early on this round.” Edelgard’s voice sounds from the chamber doors. Her brow raising in amusement as she watches her children squirm in her wife’s hands. Byleth lets out a laugh, her head shaking as she watches her son’s skin pinken slightly as his arms cross over his chest. </p>
<p>Edelgard lifts their daughter from her wife’s hand, taking care of placing her daughter upright. Her girl’s brunette hair matching that of her other mother settling slightly disheveled after their failed attempt at ambushing Byleth. </p>
<p>“Good effort though, you almost had me.” Byleth says with a fond smile as she watches Jeralt’s eyes widen and his grin brighten. El passes a knowing look as if to say, <em> you are the reason they’re rambunctious.</em> Byleth shrugs, before turning to her son, “Well, I think now would be a good time to mention that Aunt Thea and Petra are heading here. And they are waiting for their niece and nephew to take them for some sweets.” She taunts slightly, waiting as her son perks up, glancing over to Edelgard for silent permission. A single nod and both children launch themselves into a sprint. Their boots hitting the stone floors as both their mothers chuckle at the sight. </p>
<p>When the children are out of sight, El reaches for Byleth’s hand, their fingers intertwining. Byleth hums in delight as they begin to walk to the main corridor. </p>
<p>“How did the council meeting go?” Edelgard asks.</p>
<p>“Well, if you must know, they asked again if we would reconsider being the Empresses of Fodlan.” Byleth says in a teasing manner. El refrains from groaning aloud. After the war, the two opted to establish a council rather than a monarchy. It ran smoothly, for the most part, if you ignore the constant badgering that the two women had to endure in regards to be placed as monarchs. Edelgard felt it best to do away with the monarchy. Of course, that was left until after they had fully done away with Those Who Slither in the Dark. </p>
<p>The procedure had taken them several years. So much time and people lost to the bastards that took so much away from everyone. Byleth still remembered Lysithea’s face when they had found the notes from the scientists that had preformed the experiments. How the girl sobbed at the thought of her being able to live longer. Her hair, like Edelgard’s own, had begun to change back to the brunette it once was years ago after Byleth, Hubert, along with Linhardt spent hours upon hours studying the writings and the dozens of journals that were found in various places across the continent. </p>
<p>She remembers when she and Hubert found the connection, the notebooks all only had partial information for the methods used to instill the crests into the children. They had to see the whole rather than the parts. </p>
<p>She remembers how Edelgard cried in her arms after she had spooked the woman one morning. Her footsteps thundering throughout the halls of their estate. When she had thrown the doors open, Edelgard was looking over a few letters from various villages asking for assistance with town repairs. The paper she had in her hands flew across the desk in a panic. </p>
<p>“Byleth! What in god-“ Byleth grips her fiancé’s shoulders cutting of any further words. 
“We found it.” Byleth gasps out, her grin wide and her eyes shining. </p>
<p>“Found what exactly? What is going on?” Edelgard watches as her fiancé fumbles and searches for words. Instead Byleth cups her cheek, a gesture that catches the white-haired woman off guard when paired with the warm look. </p>
<p>“We can get married.” Byleth says, and Edelgard’s world freezes. Their promise, what felt like many years ago after days of searching for those who started everything, was going to be fulfilled. She remembers that they promised that once everything was over, they would finally (officially) get married. </p>
<p>A watery chuckle escapes El’s lips as her eyes begin blurring with tears. Her hand holds Byleth’s own to her cheek. “You found it? The cure.” </p>
<p>Byleth nods, her own eyes red from holding the waterworks back. “Yes, we found it.” She kisses her fiancé’s forehead and the two shared sweet, chaste kisses, their hearts filled with happiness. </p>
<p>It was a dawn of a new age. Byleth squeezes her wife’s hand when she sees the far-off look in her eyes. El’s eyes refocus as she turns toward Byleth. “Oh, I’m sorry, I was lost in thought.” She admits.</p>
<p>Byleth chuckles softly, “Clearly. Tell me, what has enraptured the mind of my wife so?” She asks, her other hand not holding Edelgard’s brushes a stray hair behind her ears. El feels herself nearly lean into the soft touch. Even after years of being together, she would never tire of the affection that Byleth seemed so content with sharing. </p>
<p>“I was remembering our wedding.” Byleth nods lifting their intertwined hands to kiss the back of El’s own, a sweet gesture that Edelgard has gotten used to in the passing years. One that reminds her that Byleth is still listening even as she keeps her gaze forward. </p>
<p>The wedding itself was not extravagant, at least not by Adrestian standards. Edelgard dimly remembers the décor and the wonderful violinists who played very lively music in celebration for the newlyweds. She remembers the numerous rounds of alcohol, the laughter and the various incidents throughout the night. She also remembers waking in their new home, Byleth kissing her bare shoulders, featherlight that it sent shivers down her spine. How incredibly mundane and domestic everything felt. She also remembers months later how Byleth had asked her how she felt about having children. Time flew by so quickly, but she knows that nothing would ever make her change anything. </p>
<p>The sound of music snaps her back to the present. She spots Jeralt tugging on Dorothea’s arm in effort to get her to dance with him. Adaline is with her Uncles Ferdinand and Hubert. Never had she seen a softer look grace Hubert’s face than with Adaline, her daughter showing the two the artwork she had done during her schooling. No doubt proud of her accomplishment (and no El could not distinguish what exactly her daughter painted like her wife could). </p>
<p>She sees so many of her friends chattering, laughing unabashedly. She feels a hand intertwined with hers, just as the music begins. She turns to see her wife smiling, “Care to dance?”</p>
<p>“Lead the way.” Edelgard says coyly. When they dance, she’s reminded of the night they made their promise at the Goddess’ Tower. The same night where they danced, similar to tonight’s own celebration.</p>
<p>She found herself at ease, at peace. Her life, once filled with blood and war, now only had love. Who could ask for more? She wondered as her wife bent down to grace her lips with her own. A small shared smile, and the two continued to dance, hopeful for the future. </p>
<p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gosh, I'm super sorry! I had this already finished but uni has been rough with my multi science labs (and lectures) not including research. </p>
<p>But never fear, I promised I would finish and I have! </p>
<p>Thank you all for joining me on this slightly inconsistent fic and supporting it by sending kudos and comments! </p>
<p>Maybe tune in later for other fics in the works? Possibly after the semester is over...</p>
<p>Nonetheless, thank you guys for sticking with me!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Congrats you kept reading. If you liked this chapter, give it some love and some comments. I will update depending on if I have time since college is rough or if you guys give me some motivation in the form of kudos and comments. Those are greatly appreciated, especially for a validation seeking hoe like me. As the story progresses, the chapters will (more than likely) get longer. </p><p>Also major kudos to anyone who gets any references I threw in. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>